Who I Really Am
by vamp or wolf-luv em both
Summary: T for later chapters. What if Bella wasnt what she said she was. What if Bella wasnt human when she came to Forks. There are many secrets surronding the one and only Isabella Swan. Read to find out. stuff SM doesnt own is mine. no copying!
1. Chapter 1

_**Who I Really Am**_

_Italics=Thoughts_

Chapter 1-Me and a Rundown On My LIfe

3rd person POV.

The young girl made her way downstairs into the living room of her house. She was dressed in old sweats and a tank top. Her hair was damp and up in a ponytail.

"Night mom, Phil," she said flashing them a smile.

Her mother was sitting on the couch next to her new husband, Phil. They both looked up and returned her bright smile with their own.

"Going to bed so soon honey?" her mother asked.

"Ya, I need to be rested and ready for tomorrow," she replied.

Her mom's smile faded as the words left her lips, "You don't have to go."

"No. I want to." The girl argued before escaping upstairs to her bedroom. She locked her door and looked in the mirror on the back.

She had clear skin, not to pale and not to tan. Beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair that shimmered red and gold or both in different lighting. Then, she smiled and let out an excited giggle. She skipped over to her closet quietly and pulled out her favourite outfit. It was a little dirty and wrinkled but she still loved it. It was a pair of American Eagle light coloured denim short sorts with rips in them. The T-Shirt was also American eagle and was grey and said LOVE on the front. She set them down on her bed and walked back over to her mirror.

Instead of concentrating and thinking all the time, she let herself relax, resting her mind for once that day. As she did so, everything changed, her skin got paler and then paler then anyone's, her features became perfect and angular and her dark brown hair got shinier and stronger. She felt her senses sharpen and her abilities become easier to control. She was beautiful beyond belief, but she was younger and no longer looked like a women but a girl. Last but not least she looked and saw that her eyes had gone their normal bright red. It had been at least 8 or 9 months since it happened but she forgot that and turned away from the mirror.

She walked over to her bed holding up her pants,(they where to long and wide now) to the clothing she had set there earlier. She stripped off the huge clothing and put on the extra small American Eagle outfit. A huge happy smile lit up her face as she jumped out her window and ran. she ran on out of town and highway limits until she smelt the coyote and soon saw it in the distance. She got closer and jumped out onto the coyote, killing the poor thing quickly so it would feel no pain. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she liked Bella. Just Bella.

Bella Pov.

I was changed only a few months ago. I went missing for a week and a half, that's when it all happened and I found out what I was. I had just turned 16. I was driving home, I had just got my license and was taking a victory drive on the highway. I loved seeing all the different scenery along that part of Arizona.

Something had hit the car REALLY hard, throwing both myself and the car miles away for any type of civilization. There had been 2 people, a women around 20 with...blond hair was it? And a little boy with light brown hair about the age of 4 or 5. The little boy was there first and he pulled me out of the car roughly and was surprisingly strong. He pulled my limp body away from the car and bit down hard on my shoulder. He was ripped off me tearing at my shoulder as he went, it was the female, she threw the little boy into the distance and took off leaving me there.

It was so painful having the venom burning through my veins until it finally stopped 3 days later. I soon learned of my gifts and that I could feed off of animals. But I mainly learned what I really was.

A vampire.

I have 2 gifts and that has never happened before, their names are shield and shifter. The shield gift is that I can protect myself and other from other vampires mind ability's. The shifter gift is where I can change my form into and living thing, the only problem is that my scent is slightly sour when I change into something other then my form or the one I was in previous.(My human form) I could also push both of these gifts out to other people.

I had learned this from a big coven of vampires called the Volturi. They had come because of the immortal child problem and both the female and child where killed. They explained everything to me and even offered me a place with them, but I explained how my mother would be worried and how I could move to Forks to live with my dad. We sparkled in the sun and it was always raining there. So I have been using my shifter gift to be a human for the past month.

I nabbed 1 more coyote before running back home, jumping through my window, and putting my P.J outfit on before chucking my vampire outfit in the back of my closet. I held up my bottoms while I changed into my human form. I have been 17 for 1 month now, or I should be at least. My human form grows to what I would have looked like. At 7:30PM I was to get onto a plane to Port Angeles and meet Charlie there and then drive in the car for a whole hour. I walked over to my bed and made it looked slept in, then looked at the clock, 11:52. wow. Looks like I _slept in _today. I then went downstairs to let my parents know that I wasn't dead.

As a human again I just felt weird. _**THUD. THUP THUP THUP**... _my vampire hearing heard my mom and Phil get up. _Good I don't want to be stuck in here for to long._ I thought before walking slowly over to my door and opening it. I saw my parents backs disappearing down the long set of stairs to the kitchen. I followed.

**A/n: This is my first fanfiction so don't kill me if you don't like it. Review please and I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta and BFFLE (best friends for like eva!) Vampqueen27.**

**Vamp or wolf-luv em both over and out! (im NOT a freak!(im INSANE:))**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2 good bye

Chapter 1-Who I really am

3rd person POV.

The young girl made her way downstairs into the living room of her house. She was dressed in old sweats and a tank top. Her hair was damp and up in a ponytail.

"Night mom, Phil," she said flashing them a smile.

Her mother was sitting on the couch next to her new husband, Phil. They both looked up and returned her bright smile with their own.

"Going to bed so soon honey?" her mother asked.

"Ya, I need to be rested and ready for tomorrow," she replied.

Her mom's smile faded as the words left her lips, "You don't have to go."

"No. I want to." The girl argued before escaping upstairs to her bedroom. She locked her door and looked in the mirror on the back.

She had clear skin, not to pale and not to tan. Beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair that shimmered red and gold or both in different lighting. Then, she smiled and let out an excited giggle. She skipped over to her closet quietly and pulled out her favourite outfit. It was a little dirty and wrinkled but she still loved it. It was a pair of American Eagle light coloured denim short sorts with rips in them. The T-Shirt was also American eagle and was grey and said LOVE on the front. She set them down on her bed and walked back over to her mirror.

Instead of concentrating and thinking all the time, she let herself relax, resting her mind for once that day. As she did so, everything changed, her skin got paler and then paler then anyone's, her features became perfect and angular and her dark brown hair got shinier and stronger. She felt her senses sharpen and her abilities become easier to control. She was beautiful beyond belief, but she was younger and no longer looked like a women but a girl. Last but not least she looked and saw that her eyes had gone their normal bright red. It had been at least 8 or 9 months since it happened but she forgot that and turned away from the mirror.

She walked over to her bed holding up her pants,(they where to long and wide now) to the clothing she had set there earlier. She stripped off the huge clothing and put on the extra small American Eagle outfit. A huge happy smile lit up her face as she jumped out her window and ran. she ran on out of town and highway limits until she smelt the coyote and soon saw it in the distance. She got closer and jumped out onto the coyote, killing the poor thing quickly so it would feel no pain. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she liked Bella. Just Bella.

Bella Pov.

I was changed only a few months ago. I went missing for a week and a half, that's when it all happened and I found out what I was. I had just turned 16. I was driving home, I had just got my license and was taking a victory drive on the highway. I loved seeing all the different scenery along that part of Arizona.

Something had hit the car REALLY hard, throwing both myself and the car miles away for any type of civilization. There had been 2 people, a women around 20 with...blond hair was it? And a little boy with light brown hair about the age of 4 or 5. The little boy was there first and he pulled me out of the car roughly and was surprisingly strong. He pulled my limp body away from the car and bit down hard on my shoulder. He was ripped off me tearing at my shoulder as he went, it was the female, she threw the little boy into the distance and took off leaving me there.

It was so painful having the venom burning through my veins until it finally stopped 3 days later. I soon learned of my gifts and that I could feed off of animals. But I mainly learned what I really was.

A vampire.

I have 2 gifts and that has never happened before, their names are shield and shifter. The shield gift is that I can protect myself and other from other vampires mind ability's. The shifter gift is where I can change my form into and living thing, the only problem is that my scent is slightly sour when I change into something other then my form or the one I was in previous.(My human form) I could also push both of these gifts out to other people.

I had learned this from a big coven of vampires called the Volturi. They had come because of the immortal child problem and both the female and child where killed. They explained everything to me and even offered me a place with them, but I explained how my mother would be worried and how I could move to Forks to live with my dad. We sparkled in the sun and it was always raining there. So I have been using my shifter gift to be a human for the past month.

I nabbed 1 more coyote before running back home, jumping through my window, and putting my P.J outfit on before chucking my vampire outfit in the back of my closet. I held up my bottoms while I changed into my human form. I have been 17 for 1 month now, or I should be at least. My human form grows to what I would have looked like. At 7:30PM I was to get onto a plane to Port Angeles and meet Charlie there and then drive in the car for a whole hour. I walked over to my bed and made it looked slept in, then looked at the clock, 11:52. wow. Looks like I _slept in _ today. I then went downstairs to let my parents know that I wasn't dead.

As a human again I just felt weird. _THUD. THUP THUP THUP... _my vampire hearing heard my mom and Phil get up. _Good I don't want to be stuck in here for to long._ I thought before walking slowly over to my door and opening it. I saw my parents backs disappearing down the long set of stairs to the kitchen. I followed.

**Who I Really Am**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this I'd probably be a hell of alot older than I actually am. ; p **

** Chapter 2-Good-bye**

"Hey Belly," Phil smiled. He knew I hated that nickname! How dare he!

"Hey Phhiiillllllyyy," I said in a whinny voice I knew he hated. He frowned and I smirked back. We both got over this fast and then I went into the living room and hugged my mom.

"Good morning hon," my mom said drowsily. I skipped back past the kitchen seeing Phil digging in the fridge, and upstairs to the bathroom. I got the shower running and then went to my room for some clothes. This is going to be great! I'm sooo excited that I don't have to hide so much anymore. I grabbed a pair of dark Bluenotes jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said PEACE AND QUIET on the front. I went back to the bathroom and got in the shower, the warm water hit my back and I relaxed...and so did my brain. I didn't do it on purpose but I felt so much better in my real form then human. It wasn't a bad thing, just dangerous to my mom and Phil but I felt happy this way so I didn't change back until I was done. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. Then I changed BOTH ways, into my human self and into my clothes. I dried my hair and ran a brush through it with ease. After I brushed my teeth I was out of there. I didn't go through the show that i actually ate anything because Phil was out and Renee wouldn't notice. I went back to my room and looked at the clock. 2:04pm. Only a little longer.

"Bella! It's time to go!" I heard my mom call up to my room. I looked up from my book to my clock and saw it was 6:30pm. Finally. I picked up the two small bags and my coat I had packed and pretended to drag them down the stairs.

"Here let me help you," my mom said picking up one of the bags. We walked outside to the car and my mom opened the trunk. We both plopped the bags down and got in the car. Phil rushed out of the house a moment later and got in the car. He put the key in and started the car, then we where off. I rolled down my window and let the warm Arizona air rush through into my face and push my hair back. It felt wonderful but I was sad to be leaving this place. I would miss it so much but I wanted to leave at the same time. We arrived at the airport at 7:00PM. I got out of the car and walked around to the back to get my stuff. I opened the trunk and Phil came around.

" I will take this," he said with a smile and a wink.

He took the bags and then all three of us set off to get me on my plane to my new home.

15 minutes later I was standing next to the doors of the plane.

"You don't have to go!"my mom begged, "You can stay, I'll stay home with you!" she was all but on her knees!

"NO. Mom I have to go," I was telling the truth there, I did have to go. " I love you." I gave the hint. I needed to get on the plane, NOW! If I didn't then it would leave without me and that wouldn't be to good.

"Alright." She seemed to understand, "I love you too. You can call me any time, I will be come home if you want to come back..." She babbled "You can E-mail me-"

"Bye," I cut her off, then kissed hers and Phil's cheeks before boarding. I looked out the little window to see my mother and Phil wave before ducking back into the building to get ready for their flight. Not 5 minutes later, the pilot spoke on the speaker:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking flight in 1 minute."

30 seconds later(yes I counted) the set belts sigh flashed bright red...red. Like blood-NO! I can't think about that!...I really need to hunt. I groaned as the man sitting 2 seats down, took off his jacket, blowing his scent over to me. I held my breath and he looked over, puzzled. Calm down. Whatever...

The plane began to move forward,then take off. The plane was soon high in the sky flying over Arizona. The sun was setting, down past the horizon. Good-bye sun. I thought, as the last bit of light disappeared and everything went dark. Good-bye Arizona.

**A/n: sooooo? Did you like it? If you did then pleeeeeeeeeeease review! And now a word from my awsome beta *drum roll* VAMPQUEEN27! WOOOOO!**

**A/n from vampqueen27: yes please review for the wonderful girl who has been working her butt off for last few days getting this up for you readers. **

**Me: oh why thank u im touched! thanx alot ur a great beta! :) i will get the next chap up soon and sorry for andyone who thinks my story is boreing but vampqueen over here dosent think so...i think...**


	3. Chapter 3 Forks

**Hey everyone! No I didn't disappear off the face of the earth! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to put up but i had tennis and a pool party to throw and then had a sleepover right after! The the next day the girls I had a sleepover with went to see Eclipse with me! It was sooo pro-hawt-epic! Anyways read the A/N at the bottom and here is the next story.**

Chapter 3-Forks

"Hey Bells, I've missed ya" that was the first thing Charl- I mean my dad said to me when I got off the plane.

"I've missed you to dad," I said smiling my beautiful smile. He grinned back, eyes twinkling with unspoken delight. We got in his car-well police car. Oh! I need to get a car! I am happy I'm in forks and all but I am not going to have my dad drive me around in this! Anyway, he was the police chief here in this little town. He didn't do anything major like car chases, just handed out tickets, ya now that stuff.

"Hey dad? Do you know where I can find a car with a descent price?" I asked. I was thinking about all the money I had saved up when my dad surprised me.

"well I kind of actually bought you a car..." He said glancing at me sideways.

" you did!" I exclaimed my eyes flying wide. I was excited of course. I was a little guilty for him buying it though.

"well it's a truck actually...but very good and study!" he explained. " I bought it from Billy Black because he's in a wheelchair now and can't drive...-" I blocked him out, to excited about my new truck, new home and my new life. We were almost there... just around the corner and...WOW. There was my truck sitting on the curb outside Charlies house. It was great! It was a faded red colour with big round fenders and a bulbous cab. I loved it! My dad parked in the driveway and we got out and got my bags. I looked at the truck then at my dad.

"Thanks soo much dad! I love it!" I grinned up at him.

"Your welcome honey," he said surprised but completely happy.

We walked inside and I took my bags from dad.

"Thanks a lot dad." I smiled. "I'm going to unpack now."

I walked down the hallway and passed the living room door then came to the big kitchen doorway. I turned away from it though and went up the 3 steps leading to the upstairs floor. I turned left and went into my room. I unpacked all my clothes first into my dresser and closet. Then I lined my books up on the shelf above my desk and stacked my CD's beside the old computer. I then grabbed my bathroom things, walked across the hall to the bathroom and put them all in the durar that would be mine. I then walked back to my room and set up my jewelry box, perfume and hair station on top off the dresser. I was very proud of my hair and made sure it always looked nice. Satisfied with my work, i walked back across the hall to take a well needed and deserved shower.

Later

I was downstairs sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to bring myself to take a bite out of that stupidly disgusting sandwich. It was almost 11pm. I took the first bite and tried to force it down but couldn't. I gagged and spat it back up. Ew. I chucked that thing in the garbage walked towards the living room. I looked at my dad asleep on the couch and got ready to wake him. Then with a loud snore he tumbled off onto the floor then jumped up in surprise.

"um... I think I'm going to go to bed," he mumbled.

"good idea," I said biting my lip trying not to laugh or smile and make him feel even more embarrassed.

"you should too. Long day tomorrow," he suggested. He then turned off the T.V. And we both walked upstairs together.

" Night Bells," he said.

"Good-night," I replied. I walked back into my room and got in bed. Then I let my vampire hearing come and listened to Charlie flop into bed. Only a few minutes later and ...zzzzzzzzzzzz. Wow he was totally knocked out. I got up and changed...relax...just stop thinking. I was my normal red eyed beautiful self. I liked it this way, in my human form I felt a little stressed. I held up the way to big p.j. Pants and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my shorts and T-shirt I wear everytime I go out and changed into that. I then skipped over to my window. _I wonder what deer tastes like? Time to find out!_

I slid the window opened and _JUMP! Hehe! :) I don't have to worry about being seen if I stay in the forest here!_

**Hey I'm back! Sooo what did you think? please tell me and review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll put the next chap up soon k?**

**Everyone thank my wonderful beta : vampqueen27! (and me in a review) I'll tell you what? 6 more reviews and I will put the next chap up!**

**3**

**Hey everyone! No I didn't disappear off the face of the earth! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to put up but I had tennis and a pool party to throw and then had a sleepover right after! The the next day the girls I had a sleepover with went to see Eclipse with me! It was sooo pro-hawt-epic! Anyways read the A/N at the bottom and here is the next chap. Remember these things:**

**Italics-thoughts**

**I don't own twilight, SM dose.**

**Chapter 3-Forks**

"Hey Bells, I've missed ya" that was the first thing Charl- I mean my dad said to me when I got off the plane.

"I've missed you to dad," I said smiling my beautiful smile. He grinned back, eyes twinkling with unspoken delight. We got in his car-well police car.

Oh! I need to get a car! I am happy I'm in forks and all but I am not going to have my dad drive me around in this! Anyway, he was the police chief here in this little town. He didn't do anything major like car chases, just handed out tickets, ya now that stuff.

"Hey dad? Do you know where I can find a car with a descent price?" I asked. I was thinking about all the money I had saved up when my dad surprised me.

"Well I kind of actually bought you a car..." He said glancing at me sideways.

"You did!" I exclaimed my eyes flying wide. I was excited of course. I was a little guilty about him buying it though.

"Well it's a truck actually...but very good and study!" he explained. " I bought it from Billy Black because he's in a wheelchair now and can't drive...-" I blocked him out, to excited about my new truck, new home and my new life. We were almost there... just around the corner and...WOW. There was my truck sitting on the curb outside Charlies house. It was great! It was a faded red colour with big round fenders and a bulbous cab. I loved it! My dad parked in the driveway and we got out and got my bags. I looked at the truck then at my dad.

"Thanks soo much dad! I love it!" I grinned up at him.

"Your welcome honey," he said surprised, but completely happy.

We walked inside and I took my bags from dad.

"Thanks a lot dad." I smiled. "I'm going to unpack now."

I walked down the hallway and passed the living room door then came to the big kitchen doorway. I turned away from it though and went up the 5 steps leading to the upstairs floor. I turned left and went into my room. I unpacked all my clothes first into my dresser and closet. Then I lined my books up on the shelf above my desk and stacked my CD's beside the old computer. I then grabbed my bathroom things, walked across the hall to the bathroom and put them all in the drawer that would be mine.

I then walked back to my room and set up my jewelry box, perfume and hair station on top off the dresser. I was very proud of my hair and made sure it always looked nice. Satisfied with my work, I walked back across the hall to take a well needed and deserved shower.

LaterXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I was downstairs sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to bring myself to take a bite out of that stupidly disgusting sandwich. It was almost 11pm. I took the first bite and tried to force it down but couldn't. I gagged and spat it back up. Ew. I chucked that thing in the garbage and walked towards the living room. I looked at my dad asleep on the couch and got ready to wake him.

Then with a loud snore he tumbled off onto the floor then jumped up in surprise.

"Um... I think I'm going to go to bed," he mumbled.

"Good idea," I said biting my lip trying not to laugh or smile and make him feel even more embarrassed.

"You should too. Long day tomorrow," he suggested. He then turned off the T.V. And we both walked upstairs together.

" Night Bells," he said.

"Good-night," I replied. I walked back into my room and got in bed. Then I let my vampire hearing come and listened to Charlie flop into bed. Only a few minutes later and ...zzzzzzzzzzzz. Wow he was totally knocked out. I got up and changed...relax...just stop thinking.

I was my normal red eyed beautiful self. I liked it this way, in my human form I felt a little stressed. I held up the way to big p.j. Pants and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my shorts and T-shirt I wear everytime I go out and changed into that. I then skipped over to my window. _I wonder what deer tastes like?_

_Time to find out!_ I slid the window opened and _JUMP! Hehe! :) I don't have to worry about being seen if I stay in the forest here!_

**Hey I'm back! Sooo what did you think? please tell me and review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll put the next chap up soon k?**

**Everyone thank my wonderful beta : vampqueen27! (and me in a review) I'll tell you what? 6 more reviews and I will put the next chap up!**

**3**

**Vampquern27A/n: awww thnx nais and yes the pool party was deffinatly pro-hawt-epic cuz u girlies rock. And so does the chapter. Review for us please. **


	4. Chapter 4 The others and school

**Hey everyone I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy cause my dad had a pool party for his hockey team and then my friend and 2 other friends stayed that night. Then...MY FRIENDS HORSE FINALLY HAD IT'S BABY! a little boy. Now she has little puppy's and a foal running around her property! Cute right! Read a/n at bottom.**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

**Unfortunately I don't own twilight... :(**

**Enjoy;)**

**Chapter 4- The others and school**

_Weeee!_

I ran through the forest thrilled! _**Cluk Click Cluk**_... I whipped my head around and saw deer. _Perfect._ I bolted towards it, springing up and onto it's back. I killed it and fed. Yum. I got up and jogged a little after that. The wind picked up a bit then all at once it hit me! The strong smell, and the sounds...there are others here! Others as in other vampires! From past experiences I know they won't want me here. They would chase me off or even try to kill me like all the others! I crouched down low behind some trees and bushes, hoping they wouldn't see me. I could hear laughter, _that's weird_. I looked through the trees and saw a large muscled arm. Then there was a honey blond boy and bronze haired boy wrestling. The honey blond boy was bigger but not as big as the boy with curly brown hair. He was huge! I also saw long blond hair dodging through the trees, the girl was bigger then me of course and she jumped up onto the large boys back. Her blonde hair reaching just past her shoulders. Then a girl with black spiky hair ran through and jumped on the two boys knocking them over. That girl is my size! _Finally!_

Then there was a women with caramel coloured hair holding hands with a man with blond hair. He was the smallest out of all the men but both him and the women seemed the most mature.

For once in my life I was so grateful that I took after my mother and didn't hit my growth spurt until after I turned 16. Unfortunately for me I didn't hit that growth spurt before I was turned so I will always be a tiny and undeveloped little girl.

That worked to my advantage right now though because none of them have seen me. The smaller blonde male was closest to me, then he paused standing completely still. _Uh oh! He can smell me!_ With out a second thought I ran home as fast as I could, hopping through my window and locking it. Like that will help.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _**later**_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I looked at the clock again, 6:32AM. I kept pacing until I herd charlies car pull out of the driveway. My eyes slapped over to the clock. 7:00AM. I picked up the clothes I had laid out; bluenotes jeans and a burgundy long sleeved shirt with a black tank top underneath.

I skipped to the bathroom with my clothes and jumped in the shower, changing to human Bella while washing my hair. I finished and changed into my clothes, then dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs, put on my shoes and looked out the window. It's pouring! I grabbed my raincoat and threw that on before rushing outside (hiding my bag under the raincoat) and into my truck.

I turned the key and it roared to life! _Woah!_ I then drove off and found the school, just off the highway like everything else. I parked in front of the office and went in.

"Hello can I help you?"asked a women with red hair.

"Um...yes I'm Isabella Swan I-"

"OH!" she cut me off "Come here, let me show you..." she rustled around with some papers and soon gave me three sheets. One was my schedule, the other was a map of the school and the last was for my teachers to sign.

She told me to come back at the end of the day and give her the third sheet. I went outside back to my truck and followed the line of traffic. I soon parked and and got out to go to my first class...English with Mr. Mason. I found it easy enough. At the end of the class a boy with greasy black hair turned around and asked:

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?"

"Bella," I replied.

"I'm Eric. Do you need help to your next class?"

"No I'm fine,"I lied. I then checked my bag, government with Mr. Jefferson, I got out of there. After government I had trigonometry with Mr. Vaner. He made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. That went horribly.

Next came Spanish class. A girl named Jessica sat beside me in both classes. I walked with her to lunch. We came to the doors of the cafeteria, Jess opened the doors and we walked in. I froze in fear right in front of the doors. I smelled them, the others I'd seen last night.

"Dude, come on," Jessica said. I followed her, bought lunch, then went and sat at a table with her friends. I looked over to where the scent was coming from. Five of the seven were there. The girl with black hair who is my size when I'm in vamp form and the blonde girl where there. The 3 larger males with brown, honey blonde, and bronze hair. The women with caramel hair and the smallest male where missing. They weren't eating or talking, just staring at nothing in particular.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She looked up to see who I meant, followed my gaze and said loudly and clearly

"The Cullens." At that moment, they all looked over at us. There eyes where a strange golden colour, I just wasn't able to look away. They all stared at me as Jessica had looked away by now. My newborn vampire instincts began to take over and I started to shrink away from there strange eyes, as they bored into me. I then looked away quickly.

"There names are Emmett, Rosealie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They moved down here from Alaska some time last year," she explained briefly before going back to a different conversation.

With my vampire hearing I heard a deep chuckle. I peeked over at them through the corner of my eye.

"Looks like the new girl is scared of us!" It was Emmett.

"Well they all are, aren't they?" Jasper pointed out.

"Well I don't care she has great hair!...For a human," Rosealie said glancing over to a table of girls. Some had bad perms and other dye jobs. _Ugg!_

"Her fashion isn't bad either,"Alice appreciated.

"Bella? What's your next class?" Jessica asked. The Cullens went quiet while I checked my bag.

"Biology with Mr. Banner," I replied. Edward sighed.

"Angela does too! You can go with her!"

"What's wrong Ed?" I heard Emmett ask from across the room.

"I have Biology too and the only empty desk space is beside me," Edward replied. I felt fear run through my body.

"Poor girl," remarked Rosealie.

"Yes, did you see how frightened she got?" Alice frowned. "I better go," she got up and dumped all her food in the garbage and left. A few minutes later the others followed. Soon the people at my table got up to leave and I followed them out. Angela and myself walked to biology together in silence. She was shy, just like me.

**Soooo everyone how was that! sorry I cant say much now because I'm going to the Cone n Shake Shop! (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the best ice cream shop in my town...in fact it's the only one, other then dairy queen but that place sucks bad) now I got this idea from another author so credit goes to them entirely. I want you to put the word DOG somewhere in your review so I know you read this. **

**review!**

**3 now a word from my awesome beta:**

**Lol your so lucky I'm currently craving ice cream right now even though it's 12:30 pm right now while I'm betaing this. Sigh, so anyways please review and Anais, please do try and remember to capitalize your i's cuz going and turning them all into caps is quite annoying. Vampqueen27 over and out!**

**P.S. ! Please.**

**Me: that's right remember ur manners! ;) (tehe that reminds me of my mom!) The next chap will go up if i get 5 reviews. I was kind of disappointed by only 4 reviews when i think I asked for 6. :( don't disappoint me again or I will cry...no I probably won't. remember dog!**


	5. Chapter 5 no hunting tonight

**Yo waz up my home dogs! I'm in the house!(don't ask...I was feeling like a gangster) and I am ready to share with you the next chap in my story Who I Really Am! So just sit back and read the story! **

**WOW! Another chap right after I just put one up yesterday! This is cause I don't update all that fast. You guys are lucky...and I'm really bored and have nothing better to do at the moment. I just realized that my chaps are kind of short and I'm sorry for that. **

**Italics-thoughts **

**Enjoy;) **

**Chapter 5-No hunting tonight**

We got to the building and I gave the teacher my slip. He signed it and then pointed to the only empty seat. I looked over and saw Edward Cullen sitting there right next to my seat. I walked over and sat down the whole time I was thinking, _OMYGOSH OMYGOSH OMYGOSH! _

Through the corner of my eye, I saw his jaw stiffen and he leaned away from me slightly. _Oh crap! He thinks I smell yummy!_ I thought about toning my scent down but then he would notice and realize somethings wrong. Instead I prayed that he had good self control and wouldn't expose vampires.

The Volturi would NOT like that. I wasn't sure though because his eyes where as black as coal! Through the whole class his fist was balled up and he leaned away. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. He stood up and-_WOAH!_ He was a lot taller then I thought! I didn't even want to think about how tall I would look next to his big brother if this was how tall he was! He rushed out of the room quickly, a little to quickly. I hope no one saw that!

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Asked a male voice to my left. I looked up to see a round-faced boy with blonde hair geld into spikes.

"Yes," I said forcing a smile "just Bella though,"

"I'm Mike," he said "Mike Newton. Do you need any help finding your way to your next class?"

"No I don't think so. I'm going to the gym for P.E. I think I can find it," I got up to leave.

"That's my next class too!" he seemed so thrilled about that. Hmmm...Why? We walked to the gym together, Mike talking away like Jessica. Why do these people talk so much!

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, didn't make me play today. Good, I don't want to hurt anyone if my vampire speed and strength started to come through and then have myself change!

After P.E. I went out to my truck and then drove to the grocery store. I learned that Charlie had no food in the house and couldn't cook! Since I didn't want him to starve, I'm taking over kitchen duty. I drove back home and started shoving food into any empty cabinets and then the fridge.

After I went upstairs to my room and dumped my bag on the floor. I should E-Mail my mom. So I went over to my desk, sat down, and turned the computer on. Then I went downstairs to make Charlie's supper while I waited for it to load. I made steak, potatoes and asparagus.

While it was in the oven I went back upstairs and read my E-Mails. Then I went back downstairs and took the potatoes and asparagus out. I then went back upstairs and wrote an E-Mail to my mom about the past couple of days, sent that, then went and took the steak out. _Talk about multitasking! _

When I was on the stairs I herd Charlie's car pull up in the driveway. I put Charlie's supper on a plate as he walked through the door.

"Hey Bells," he said entering the kitchen.

"Hey dad," I said putting his plate down at the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" he then asked.

"Um...well dad I kinda already ate because when I got home I was really hungry...I have a lot of homework so..." I fibbed.

"Alright, you go and finish that up honey. Thanks it smells good," he smiled at me as I went upstairs. I wasn't lieing, I did have homework to finish. I got out all my books and started on that pile of nonsense. I finished all that crap by 7:00PM. _Finally!_ I went downstairs to see Charlie on the couch.

"Done your homework?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I'll be right back I need to get my I-pod from my truck."

"Okay."

I walked over to the front door and put my shoes on, then threw on that stupid raincoat. I went outside and walked to the side of my truck door. I opened it and reached in to grab my I-pod. Then the wind picked up and I smelled something...It was getting closer really fast and-_OH NO! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!_ I could now smell the others coming too! I put my hood up and slammed the truck door. Then I hid my I-pod in my pocket to stop it from getting wet. I walked quickly to the house, trying to control myself. I got inside, hung up my raincoat and kicked my shoes off to the side. I raced up the stairs to my room and shut and locked the door. I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment then looked out my window. There where six dark figures moving around out in the forest. They where all walking away from my house now in different directions though.

Then, the one at the back stopped, but the other kept walking. Soon I could only see one left through my window but I knew they where all still there. I walked up to my window pretending to just be looking out at the scenery, when the last figure got closer. Soon she was at the very edge of the forest, glaring up at my house. Rosealie's furious eyes made me nervous, so I forced out a sad sigh and shut the curtains. I looked over at the clock to see it was 8:38PM. Good enough. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some P.J.'S, then slipped them on. I then walked downstairs.

"Night dad,"

"It's not even nine yet. You that tired?" He asked.

"Ya, it was a hard day today," I replied.

"Night hun." he smiled at me "Rest up now."

I walked back upstairs, shutting my door and froze. I smelled and listened for a while. Hearing almost nothing but smelling a lot! I could tell they where all still out there. I really wanted to hunt but they couldn't know anything about me. I wouldn't let them know anything about me. Looks like I really am going to bed tonight. I went over to my bed and lied down, 5 minutes passed and they where all still there.

_This is soooo boring!...What's Charlie doing?_ I listened to him downstairs.

"YES!...GO!GO!" I herd a buzzer from the T.V. Downstairs. "...GOAL!" he exclaimed. I then heard him reach over and pick up the remote. Click. The T.V. was off and, THUD. He was coming upstairs to bed. In 10 extremely long minutes (was the night ever going to end) he was in bed snoring softly. I then focused my hearing and sense of smell OUTSIDE to see of they where gone.

Grroowl. Shuffle shuffle.

Nope they where still there and by the smell, there at the edge of the forest. Just outside, right by my house.

**Hey guys. What do you think? I think this may be my longest chapter yet. Not sure though. I have decided to ask you guys questions at the end of each chapter so you guys will review. **

**The password this time is CAT. See where I'm going with this? **

**so the question is: **

**How old are you? **

**Now a word from my pro-hawt-epic beta: yo fantastic readers waz up?I hope youz enjoyz this chapterzz! **

**Vampqueen27 overz andz outz! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Thunderstorms

**Hey people sorry its been such a long time but I have a long list of excuses that I wont use because you are all waiting for the next chapter. Now people you have to read the a/n at the end and I will try and not make it to long ok?**

Remember:

**Italics-thoughts**

**I don't own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing this on this site! ;)**

**Chapter 6- Thunderstorms**

Ahhhh.

The hot water felt so good on my back. I stayed in my bed until charlie left this morning. The others didn't leave until 6:30AM and I of course couldn't go hunting. I had to go to school!

I got out of the shower and dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt and a grey sweater. It was only 7:00AM, but I grabbed my keys and drove to school. I parked my truck and just sat there for a minute thinking about last night.

Then I checked the clock. 7:19AM. I opened the door and sat there, facing out with my feet hanging down. I decided to go over my homework before class. People started to arrive and the parking lot started to fill up. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I stuck my ear buds in and listened to my I-pod.

I soon heard a car coming closer and looked up to see the silver Volvo park 2 spaces right of my truck. I sat frozen and watched them get out.

Emmett had been driving, Rosealie was in the passenger seat and Alice and Jasper where in the back. They all got out and looked at me with different expressions. Jasper's was blank and slightly pained. Emmett's was confused and Rosealie's was anger. Alice's was a mix between sadness and excitement.

That was confusing and a little scary.

I shoved my I-pod in my bag before getting out and shutting my door. I kept my head down the whole way to my first class. The day went by slowly but very blurred together. I was worried about biology. I went to the cafeteria with Jessica and Angela.

Mike and his friends came and sat with us, that included Eric. I glanced over to there table, but only saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosealie. Edward didn't show up in the cafeteria. Where was he? I wasn't the reason he was gone, was I? Oh well. I went to biology and he wasn't there either.

He wasn't at school the next day. Or the next or the next! It was Friday now and the fifth day Edward has been gone. I was at lunch in the cafeteria when I heard Rosealie murmur:

"She's so oblivious, and Edward is still gone because of her!"

Ouch. I was the reason he was gone? Well they are the reasons I still haven't gone hunting! Every night, some of them would be lurking in the forest close to my house. I would then see them at school. Alice, Emmett and sometimes Jasper would glance my way but other then that they would ignore me. I was completely fine with that.

Day after day I would come to school but Edward was never there.

Anyway, the point to this rant was that it's Friday and I haven't gone hunting for a whole week now. That is not a good thing! I held my breath for most of the day. When the last bell rang, I walked out to the parking lot to my truck.

"Bye Bella!" I herd Mike shout. I just waved. I got in my truck and started it, driving towards the exit. I passed the silver Volvo on my way and saw Rosealie shoot daggers at me._ Ohh dear!_

_What am I going to do tonight? I really hope that I can hunt. Killing Charlie would not be very wise._ I got home and started making Charlies dinner. Chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. I put the food on a plate and used a fork and knife to push it around. I then put the food on a clean plat and put the dirty looking plates by the sink. Now it looked like I had eaten.

I grabbed my bag and went up to my room. I was almost done my homework when I herd the front door slam shut. A moment later:

"Hey Bells thanks for dinner!" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Your welcome!"

I finished my homework and then checked the clock, 5:47PM. My dad was done dinner by now and had the dishes washed. At the moment he was heading into the living room to watch T.V. I then checked my E-Mail. Two new messages. One from my mom and another from my old friend back home. They both basicily went like this.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Oh honey I miss you so much! I wish you where here with me. Phil is doing well. He says hi and that he misses you too. Phil will also look for a permanent job soon. That way we can have a permanent home and live together like a real family. I hope you will come live with us when we move in, but it's your choice. If you choose to stay then you need to come visit soon. I miss you...alot.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**mom**_

and then,

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**What's up girl! I miss you so much! School is so boring with out you. I wish you could come home. So...SPILL! Tell me, are there any cute guys? don't forget to send me loads of picz! Oh! And don't you dare forget to E-Mail me back! Guess what? Get ready, drum roll, and I HAVE A DATE WITH CRIS SQUAREBUSH! I. Am. So. Excited. I'm going tonight! I need to go get ready now though!**_

_**Luv ya! Don't forget me!**_

_**Emily 3**_

Oh I could never forget that chick. I missed them both so much. I sent reply's to them before shutting my computer off. I sat there waiting to make sure it shut off all the way, then I got up and grabbed the book I was reading. I was almost done and it was such a good book! I settled myself on my bed and read and read until there where no pages left. I had finished it, wow. I went over to my desk and searched through for another book to read. I found one and tried to read, but the soft patter of rain grew louder and forced me to put my book down. Soon after, the hard rain turned into a huge loud storm. I hated the loud noise, so I pulled my I-pod out.

I stuck the ear buds in and totally cranked it. I closed my eyes and let the music drown out the storm. I lied there listening to song after song, when I felt my ear buds being tugged out of my ear gently. I looked up and saw my dad.

"Hey hon, I just wanted to tell you that I work on the weekends." He frowned. "or I guess I could call in and stay home with you if you want but I"

"No, no dad it's fine. I have lots of things to do anyway, you can go to work."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Um...Alright, I just wanted to tell you before I went to bed," he said before walking out of my room. Before he went to bed? Charlie usually stays up late. Out of curiosity, my eyes floated over to the clock.

11:54PM

WOW! I had listened to my I-pod for at least 2 or 3 hours! I must really be bored! I changed, then got off my bed. I stumbled over to my closet and pulled out the only clothes that fit me now. I pulled them on before brushing my hair out. Then, I listened. I listened to Charlies slow breathing and soft snores. I knew I could leave, that it would be safe and Charlie wouldn't notice, but I was scared. I was scared the others would be out there. They easily could be. The down pour of rain would wash away there scent and the loud thunder would block out and sound they made. I NEED to hunt though.

They might not even be out there. They are really civilized and probably won't be out in this weather. I soon convinced myself and hopped out the window. I ran into the forest, the big trees shielded most of the rain. I just jogged for a while, enjoying the feeling of running again. I just ran and ran until I saw a bear in the distance. _Yummy._ I ran towards it and after I was done with that, I took off in a different direction. _Where would those lions be hiding? I'd like to try them._ I zipped through the forest trying to find something, but everything was hiding from the rain.

I stopped and jumped. A huge **BOOM** of thunder sounded, it startled me. It was so loud! I looked up at the sky. A moment later, another boom of thunder, but it wasn't as loud as the first. _Hmmmmm...That can't be thunder! _Then I herd another, louder then the last but softer then the first, and I realized it was coming from my left. I ran that way to investigate. As the trees flashed and **BOOMS** kept coming louder, I knew I was getting close to the source. In the far distance I started to see a brake in the trees. I got closer and then stopped. I was at the edge of a HUGE clearing. It was the size of 5 or 6 football fields or maybe even bigger! It wasn't empty though, there where seven certain vampires that I just kept running into. That's right, 7.

Edward Cullen had come back to Forks.

**So everyone did ya like it? I like this chapter but I think my favourite will be the next one. Sorry it has been a while, and I don't know when I will put the next chapter up but I will NOT abandon you guys! I already know what will happen but it's 9:27 and I have other things to do tonight. My friends think I drive like Beth Cooper from that movie because my friend has a VERY large property and we where driving her golf cart and 4 weeler and I crashed the 4 weeler into a pine tree at 20m/h. So the password is ice cream cause I'm eating it and here is the question:**

**Do you guys have any pets? If so what are they and what are there names?**

**I don't know if vampqueen27 will say anything, she can if she wants and I think I'm forgetting something...OH! Review! I only got 4 and that makes me really sad.**

**3**

**Vampqueen27: ya I'll say something Britt (the chick w/ the huge propertiy and golf cart and 4 wheeler) came over to my house at 9 on Wednesday night and told me that. Nais when will u ever learn to drive properly?**

**Me: I can drive fine they just distracted me!**


	7. Chapter 7 sleepless night

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I try and go a little faster k! :) here is the next chapter hope u like it!**

**Remember**

**ITALICS=THOUGHTS**

**I don't own twilight or the songs used. I may be creative but not that creative!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Sleepless night**

_Okay...don't panic...wait...?_

I watched them all in confusion. Alice was standing in the middle of the field. Emmett and Edward where standing behind her (they where closest) and all three had there backs to me. Carlise, Jasper, Rosealie and Esme where at the other end of the field. When Esme crouched down and Rosealie stepped in front of her with a baseball bat I knew what was happening.

They where playing baseball. I didn't know that vampires liked baseball!

Alice threw the ball and Rosealie hit it all the way to the edge of the tree line. Edward ran over, picked it up and threw it to Emmett. He was chasing after Rosealie, trying to tag her, but she made it home. Carlise hit next. It went into the forest and Emmett ran after it, he jumped up and caught it.

"Your out!" Esme yelled.

Jasper was up next, he hit the ball farther then Carlise and made it home. Rosealie got out and then Carlise made it home, halfway through this they all started acting weird. Jasper didn't even hit half as well as before! He got out.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled as he ran towards the others who where all gathering at the pitchers mound. They where silent for at least a minute before Carlise and Jasper took outfield and Rosealie stood at the pitchers mound. Alice skipped up to bat. She hit just as far as Rosealie. She stopped at third base and and Edward stepped up to base. He hit it farther then Carlise but not as far as Jasper. Both him and Alice made it home.

Emmett stepped up next and totally whacked it. The ball soured right over my head, it was the farthest out of them all. Jasper ran after it. I tensed, getting ready to bolt or jump in a tree or something. He didn't even get close enough to smell me though. I un-tensened (hehe I made up a word!) but then spun around smelling and seeing the other six walk up and stop in front of me. Jasper came up behind me, throwing the ball up and catching it. I tensed again when Carlise took a step closer. _I CAN'T TAKE THIS!_ I bolted out of shock and fear. I heard footsteps and glanced behind me to see Emmett and Jasper following me. They both had a sort of excited look on there faces.

_EKK!_

I made my legs move faster and then when I was sure I had ditched them, I ducked behind a tree. I slid down into a sitting position and put my head in my hands. I then heard a shuffle and jumped to my feet. I looked around and saw Rosealie. I jumped away and into the great wall of China! _No wait..._I looked up and saw Emmett's face above me. I jumped away from him and over Rosealie. I didn't dare go and farther though, Carlise, Esme, Alice and Edward where in the way. Rosealie, Jasper and Emmett where sort of behind and beside me. I crouched and looked around for a way to get away. Carlise took a step forward, I panicked, jumped, and reached for a tree branch. I pulled myself up and jumped from tree to tree (like a monkey hehe). I ran to my house and jumped through my window, slamming it shut. I **CHANGED** (wink wink) while pulling my P.J's on and raced to the washing machine. I threw in my T-shirt and shorts and tuned it on. I walked calmly down the stairs now, as they where all outside. Emmett and Edward's scents where getting closer to my house, the others stayed where they were though. I started pulling food out of the fridge as Edward and Emmett jumped through Charlies window.

_Crap, I forgot about that window._

Edward stayed upstairs looking around and stuff, but Emmett came downstairs. He stood behind me in the doorway, I put a piece of bread in the toaster for show. It got to much though and I started to turn around. Emmett hid behind a wall but I caught myself and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out the milk jug and poured a glass. The toast popped and scared my pants off (made me jump). Emmett sniggered. I took the toast out and it burned my hands.

"OW! OUCH! HOT!" I threw it in the air and it landed on the counter. Emmett chuckled again as I pulled a plate out. Whatever.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed from upstairs.

"Yes EDDIE?" I could almost see Emmett smirking.

"DON'T call me EDDIE! Now come on, the newborn isn't here so Bella and her father are safe."

"Okay okay! TAP!"Emmett said heading for the stairs.

"What?"

"OMG! Lil' bro, do you know anything? It stands for Take A Pill!" he stated hopping out the window after Edward.

_WHEW! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!_

I waited for them to disappear into the forest before dumping the food in the garbage and the milk down the drain.

I looked at the clock.

8:46PM

Time for a shower.

*********************LATER*******************************

As I set my dad's dinner on the table, I thought about everything I did today.

chased by vampires who want to kill me.

2. Get home, change, and have to of them come into my house looking for me.

3. Have a shower.

4. Check E-Mail, do homework, listen to music ect.

5. Found a new hiding place for my vampire clothes (under my floorboards).

6. Clean house.

7. Read.

8. Drive around pointlessly.

9. Click through T.V. Channels (to find nothing).

10. Make Charlie's dinner.

And here I am. My dad came through the door and hung his coat up.

"Hey Bells," he said sitting down. "Thanks."

"Your welcome dad,"

I headed upstairs to my room. Esme and Rosealie where outside pacing circles around my house. I sat on my bed in the middle, crossed legged. At about 10:00PM Jasper's scent hit my nose.

"Anything?" his voice came a little farther away, but he was getting closer.

"No." replied Esme.

"Okay. I will keep watch here for a while. Can you two go poke around town before going home?"

"Sure! why not?" Rosealie exclaimed before I heard there footsteps disappear.

Jasper then began pacing around the house humming to himself. Emmett showed up just before dawn and they started singing 'Let it rock'. They moved onto 'Rockstar' after and then 'I wanna be a billionair'.

Jasper left just before Charlie got up, to leave Emmett skipping around the house singing 'LaLaLa' quietly to himself. It was pretty funny actually.

A few hours after Charlie went to work and the Cullens scents moved far far away, I got off the bed and went to have a shower. My Sunday turned out to be really boring and normal, that's a big surprise considering Who I really am.

**So people what do u think! Tell me! A special thanx to my ah-maze-in BETA cuz she can go through it and send it back in no less then an hour after I sent it to her! another thanx SPECIAL thanks to TAKCH1, she reviews on everything! Some more gratitude to snoopykid, twilight642531, sydneeannmarie and Luquidsunshine22.**

**Password is pizza**

**question is**

**what grade are u going into? I'm going into grade 8! graduation year! sooo excited!**

**peace out**

**3**


	8. Chapter 8 Confusing events

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I got lazy before I went to a cottage and only put like 1 chapter up. Then as I already said I went to a cottage for a week and then got back 28th...I have some sad news. I have a guinea pig and we gave him to my friend when I went away. Her G pig is his mommy. When I pick him up on the 28th he was so skinny and limp and sick. My mom thought he was just dehydrated and would be fine, so we gave him water and mushed up apples with a dropper. Mom was wrong though.**

**RIP Checkers. Ily 3 (VampQ27 he was the coolest G pig ever and will be missed dearly)**

**I don't blame my friend though, it wasn't her fault.**

**Remember:**

**Italics=thoughts**

**Do you honestly think I could have come up with twilight? SM is genius.**

**Chapter 8- Confusing Events**

I drove to school and parked in a space close to the gym. That way I could get to my truck quickly after school. I got out and started to walk to my first class. I passed

the Cullens car and saw them getting out. I stayed clear of them though.

"Edward fix it!" Alice hissed at him.

My first class was boring. My second class was easy. My third class was...interesting...if you can count Anne Softwera barfing on the floor...and Stephanie Glowheart's new shoes. It was quit comical though, Stephanie screaming, the teacher telling everyone to get outside only to have students slipping and sliding around the room. Anne, Stephanie and two or three other kids went home, Anne being sick and the others covered in barf. I walked to lunch with Jess and Angie (Jess insisted that I call them by nickname).

"That was so gross! I can't believe Anne barfed on Stephanie's shoes! They where new! I wonder if she has the stomach flu now? When do you think Anne will come back? We will know if it's a 24 hour thing tomorrow though now won't we? Do you think the barf will come off of the shoes? They where soo cute! I wonder where she got them? I should ask..." Jess babbled on and on as we walked and Angie and I exchanged a look that said "Oh no she won't stop talking about this for days!". We sat at the normal table and Jess started talking to Lauren about shoes. Angie just ate. That was fine with me. I glanced over to their table and saw all five of them. They where boring though so I decided to eavesdrop.

"OH MY GOSH! Look at Noah...and Tyler would make such a great underwear model!..." some giddy girls where obsessing over cute guys...I think I could skip that!

" I think I'm going to cut myself tonight.." Okay...That's great...Emo.

" I CANNOT believe I only got a 94 on this I sooo could have gotten a 95!" some preppy group kid.

"...BELLA!" Jess yelled in my face.

"Wha- Sorry yeah?"

"Are you coming to class?"

"Yes" I then got up and followed her to my class.

My classes seemed to go by way to fast and now I'm walking to biology with Ang. We where dodging rain the whole way to class! Didn't this town ever stop. We stepped in the door soaking and hung up our jackets. Angela walked in the room and took her seat but I heisted at the door. I peeked in but Edward wasn't there. Maybe he did switch classes! I went and sat down in my seat and waited for the lesson to start. I didn't smell him until I heard his footsteps outside the building. He stepped into the classroom and walked over to the desk. I didn't look at him even when he pulled his chair back. Any human would have heard that.

"Hello,"I heard a beautiful velvet voice say. I looked over. "Your Bella Swan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hello," I said. The teacher walked in so I was saved from talking to him.

"Okay students! Today you will be working in partners..-" the teacher kept talking but I wasn't listening. I could see that Edward was sitting as far away as the desk would allow and leaning to the side. He probably thought that no one noticed but I did. _Vampire member? Duh!_ He was holding his breath.

"Okay! Get started!" the teacher clapped his hands together.

I looked around and quickly understood what we needed to do.

"Okay let's do this!" Edward exclaimed trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Dude...that sounds so wrong" Emmett snickered from Spanish class.

"Shut up!" Edward said under his breath as we started the assignment.

"I agree with Emmett, that was dirty!" Jasper started snickering with Emmett.

"You guys are so immature!" Rosealie stated boredly.

"Okay ya know what! All three of you can walk home tonight!" Edward threatened.

Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Alice!" the four of them said together.

"Whatever," she said.

"So Bella, Why did you-" at that moment the bell rang cutting his next words off. I got my stuff and left the room. It was my turn to leave him in the dust without a word. I went to the gym and that class flew by. I was driving home and was very amused to see Jasper, Emmett and Rosealie running through the forest. I looked and saw the silver Volvo zipping down the road. Alice and Edward laughing and the others with small smiles, swearing at them. They really did look and sound like teenage siblings. I laughed to myself and drove in the opposite direction to my home. I still couldn't go hunting that night though. This is not going to end well.

* * * * * * * * * * The next morning * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When the sun started to come up I went to look out the window at the next horrible thing fate decided to throw at me. Snow and ice! I stayed a vampire and got ready quickly. I rushed outside into my truck and drove slowly to school so that I wouldn't crash. I may have vampire reflexes but I still don't trust myself to drive fast. I got there and parked in a spot close to the cafeteria. I got out and started walking to my first class. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle on my truck. I went back and looked down at my tiers to see snow chains...Aw... Charlie must have put them on when I was freaking out in the bathroom. Suddenly I herd a loud SCREECH! Tyler's van hit the ice wrong and I saw the van slowly start to come towards me. Across the parking lot I saw Edward's face and it was of pure horror! I could tell he was going to do something stupid and reveal us to humans so I acted fast. I put my foot on the metal part above the tier and jumped into the truck bed. I scrambled over to the other side and hopped out just before the van hit my truck. It was horrible! People started yelling and rushing over. My friends came over and started freaking out and Jess and Ang weren't the only one close to tears! I glanced over and saw the Cullens dragging Edward away to fast for the human eyes. Tyler was pulled out of the van and supported by some teachers and students. An ambulance arrived and Tyler was rushed to the hospital. "Should we go see if he's okay?" Mike asked. "Yes!" Lauren practically screeched. So we headed over to the hospital. I went with Jessica, Angela and Lauren and the others followed. We got there and the nurse only let Lauren in. About half an hour later she came out and had puffy red eyes. "The doctor said that he would need to stay overnight," Then she broke down. "He just looks so hurt and shredded. H-H-He j-just looks so..so broken an-and-" We went over to comfort her and she soon stopped crying. By this time it was 3:00PM so there was no point in going back to school. Jessica dropped me off at home and then headed over to the school so the other girls could get there cars. I did my normal nightly routine before going upstairs to my room, or as Charlie thought 'to bed'. I sat there and thought about to days events while keeping my senses on the crazy Cullen kids outside. They where in the forest and there intention was to hunt and then that turned into a contest. Then Emmett got mad when he lost and they all started resealing. Soon they stopped and now they are having races. Alice soon turned the races into obstacle courses. They dodged through the trees and the big rocks and the water. They all finally went home around 5:00AM. That's when I started cracking up from all the comments and fighting. It was like they where wolves fighting over the last piece of prey and then that piece of prey disappearing causing them to stop and go back home together. Family again.

I let Charlie leave before going to have a shower. I got dressed in my jeans, my green campus crew sweater and a yellow tank top underneath. I stepped out of my room and stopped realizing that I had no way to get to school without it being suspicious.

**BEEP BEEP!**

I heard a car horn outside then a knock on the door. I rushed down the stairs and through the hall. I opened the door to see Jessica standing there. _Thank god!_ I looked around her and saw Angela in the backseat of the car. Lauren was in the front.

"Thought you might need a ride considering your truck is still at school." We started walking to her car.

"We are also wanted to go shopping tonight for the spring dance."

"Ya do you want to come?" Lauren asked.

"No sorry girls...I'm going to Seattle that night for, ah, family business."

"Aw. Can't you go another night?" Angela asked with a pout.

"No sorry,"

"It would be fun..." Jessica was going to

try to convince me.

"No guys sorry I'm not going," I closed the subject as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Thanks Jess," we got out of the car.

"So are you going to come shopping with us?" Angela asked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Bella! We need your input on the dresses!" Lauren whined. She may not like me all that much, but she will not pass up on an opportunity to get complements.

"Sure why not! I needed a few things anyway!" I said smiling at them before walking to my first class. We started a new unit in my first, second, and third classes. Soon I was sitting at the cafeteria table with my friends. We where teasing each other and talking like normal. The bell rang and I went to biology with Angela and Mike. We walked in and took our seats. Edward came in a few minutes later.

Mike came over and sat on the edge of my side of the desk.

"Hey Bella," He said.

"Hey," I said going through my bag.

"So did anyone ask you to the spring dance...?" He asked.

"No," I said not really paying attention.

"Oh...Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go...with...me?" He asked. I now noticed the nervous edge in his voice. My head snapped up at the word **ME** and I sat up straight again.

"Um...well Mike I...don't you think that will hurt Jessica's feelings?" I asked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and a little hurt.

"Oh come on Mike! Are you blind! She really REALLY likes you!"

"OH..."

"I think you should ask her, I'm going to Seattle anyway so I'm going to miss the dance," I said giving him a nudge for Jess.

"Oh...okay..." He said wondering back to his desk. At that moment, the teacher walked in and started the lesson. I went to P.E. next. We where doing badminton now and I didn't enjoy it. I walked out to my truck with all my stuff after. Eric was leaning against my truck when I got to the divers side.

"Hey Eric," I said unlocking my door.

"Hey Bella...how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good thank you. How was yours?" I replied to his question. I was sitting in my truck with the door open looking over at Eric.

"Good. So...you wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked. _That was totally out of the blue._

"Um...actually Eric, I'm going to Seattle that day. Sorry." I said not at all sorry.

"Oh...that's okay Bella I understand." He said before quickly walking away. _Aw now I fell bad for the poor boy! I have to go home though._ So I pulled out of the space and headed for the exit but then a silver Volvo pulled out in front of me.

_Are you serious?_

I looked around and saw that his siblings where walking slowly towards the car.

"You are so mean to her!" Alice said.

"I'm not the one walking slowly," Edward retorted.

"Whatever!" Alice huffed.

I then heard a knock on my window. I rolled down my window and looked over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler sorry I'm stuck!" I said pointing to Edward's car.

"That's okay. I actually came over to ask you something while we are stuck. Will you go to the dance with me?" _Oh My God!_

"No sorry Tyler I'm going to Seattle that day." I said.

"Oh ya. Mike said that." He replied.

"Ya." I said looking forward.

"Kay. Bye."

I drove home and did everything I needed. Jessica called soon later and told me that Mike asked her on a date tonight. I cheered and then she hung up, but not before postponing the shopping trip for the next night._ I'm glad she's happy._

**Ok people! How was that! I really don't have much to say this time so ya. Sorry I took so long!**

**Question: What's your favourite colour?**

**I don't have one. I love all colours! Especially bright one!**

**Password:...:( Checkers...**


	9. Chapter 9 A Day With The Girls

**Hey everyone! :) I know it's been a while but thanx for all the awesome reviews! guess what? I'm 13 now! my b day was on sept 16! I'll be graduating this year and heading to high school next! I haven't been able to post lately cuz of school and I've been kinda lazy at writing. I also didn't know what i should write next but watevs I'm back and will try harder! Remember...**

**Italics-thoughts**

**I unfortunately do not own twilight, if I did, I would not be writing this.**

**Chapter 9- A day with the girls**

I drove to school feeling restless and a teensy bit hungry. That's what staying inside a house without feeding for so long. I parked in a free spot and got out of the car.

"Bella! Bella over here!" I look around and saw Jessica running over to me. Angela and Loren following slower.

"Bella! Bella! OMYGOSH! The date last night was sooo great! Mike took me to this restaurant and we ate this food. Then we went to this movie about this guy who had to do this thing so he could like win this other thing that like helped him get this girl and then he took me home. Then called like an hour later and we talked for like hours!" Loren, Angela and I exchanged amused smirks as we walked. She kept talking about everything until we all went our separate ways to our classes. My first class flew by. In my second class, we had a substitute teacher and he a difficult time keeping the class quiet. My third class was as boring as ever and I'm not even sure I learned anything. I walked outside and my friends joined me halfway to the cafeteria.

"So Bella...who do you like?" Loren asked trying to make conversation. **(LOL I based that question off my friend Maddy, that's what she says when there's no conversation)**

"Wow that was unexpected. Nobody Loren." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! There must be someone you like!" Jessica pressed as we walked to the food line.

"Well who do you like Loren? Hmmm?" Angela asked trying to distract them.

"Ya Loren who!" I mocked Jessica. Angela and I walked towards a table giggling and the other two followed scowling. We sat down and Jess and Loren started arguing with Angela about dresses. We where soon joined by Mike Tyler and Eric who helped me break everything up.

"So. Beach trip? What do you girls think?" Mike asked.

Us girls look at them doubtfully.

"I don't know..." I drifted off.

"Don't worry about the weather, it's going to get warmer and the trip might be fun!" Tyler tried to convince use.

"Please!" Mike looked at Jessica.

"Okay!" Jessica exclaimed way to eager.

"Um...alright then I guess we are in," Angie said.

Then the bell rang. We dumped our food in the garbage and headed to class.

Jessica talked the whole way and tried to continue through class, but the teacher stopped her and she stayed quiet for about two minuets. She began to babble again, quietly, the teacher ignored her, giving up. I headed to biology next...the class with Edward.

I walked out of the classroom and Angela popped up next to me, walking by my side to class. We walked in the room and sat down at our tables. I began to daydream about running through the forest when I heard the chair next to me move.

"Hello," Edward said with a smile.

"Hi," I responded.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Um...I'm good. You?"

"Very good thank you," and then everything became awkward.

"So..um..do you like it here in forks?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess..." I trailed off not wanting to explain to him that the only real thing I didn't like about forks was him and his family being here.

"You guess?" he said teasing me. "Are you going to the dance?"

_OMIGOD! LIKE HE DIDN'T KNOW! _

He looked at the expression on my face and started to laugh. Then the teacher walked in and started the lesson. When class ended I started to gather up my books.

"So," I looked up surprised. " Are you?" I rolled my eyes at Edward and walked out of the class room.

"Hey wait!" He said following me. "I just wanted to know, are you?"

"No. I'm going to Seattle that day." I told him before pushing the door open to the changing room. I heard him walk quickly away so he could get to class on time. I changed and went into the gym.

"Alright everyone 5 laps around the gym!" The teacher yelled before blowing his whistle. I was careful not to slip up as I ran staying in the middle of the huge group of kids. I finished with good time and gathered with the others, pretending to be out of breath while really holding my breath. I was a hungry newborn vampire surrounded by humans, it was getting to be to much. We stretched and found that the coach was not very flexible.

"Okay everyone. Good job! Now we are going to be moving on to soccer. Everybody grab a ball and start dribbling in between the cones set up." he instructed. We did soccer drills until the end of the day. I walked out to my car and drove home. I started on my homework and halfway through I heard Charlies car on the corner. I packed up my complete homework and my dad came through the door.

"Hey honey. I got use some take out. That's fine right?" He placed two bags on the table and opened one. Charlie sat down and I had nothing to do but sit and choke down enough food. I hide the rest in my napkin and in the paper bag. I told I was done and dumped everything in the garbage and stumbled up to my room, trying not to gag. I sat upstairs on my bed trying to ignore the gross feeling in my stomach. I knew that I would have to get it out of my body soon, it felt like a giant heavy rock in my stomach.

I got up and slowly walked uncomfortably over to my computer. I checked my E-Mail before messing around on Youtube, searching random words. A couple hours later, I heard charlie drag his feet up to bed. I soon heard his snores in the silence of the house.

There where many sounds outside though that I could hear replaying in my head.

The wind was blowing, rustling the leaves. The animals moving around and getting settled for the night. The water farther away flowing so silently, I could barely hear it over everything else. It was so peaceful. It was making me want to run, and the sounds of those deer...I was so hungry! The disgusting lump of crap in my stomach was making me sick!

I heard a thump thump of a heart, and the rushing of blood in the room beside me. I looked around towards my door and then the smell hit me, burning my neck. Without really thinking I changed, and got up from my chair. I walked towards my door slowly and silently. I looked up and into black orbs with a small tint of red. Then I felt my stomach feel like it was going to burst.

That feeling, the look in my eyes and Charlie snoring softly helped me come back to reality. _I can't believe I almost ate my dad!_ _He would have been very_ _disappointed in me! I really need to go outside and hunt!_ I'm not sure I could though when my stomach threatened to explode with every movement I made. I examined myself in the mirror as I hadn't changed back yet.

My eyes where so dark and hollow looking! They didn't sparkle anymore. My skin was so white, it seemed imposable! The only colour on my face was below my eyes. I had HUGE black dark circles under my eyes making me look...dead.

I turned away from the mirror and went to turn my computer off. I walked over to my bed and smiled to myself. I rolled up the pant legs on my to big P.J. pants and tightened the strings on the waist. Then I hopped up on the bed and jumped around a bit.

_There...that was actually a really fun way to play human!_

I sat down on my bed and waited for Charlie to leave. Sure enough, around 6:55AM, Charlie was out the door.(After a very exciting fight with the coffee maker, if I do say so myself)

I gathered up some clothes and headed for the shower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * LATER * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I stayed back after class to ask my math teacher about question 4 and she quickly explained it to me and I headed out to the cafeteria. I walked slowly down the hall wondering whether I should skip the rest of the day or not. The humans smelled so good and I was hungry. This could not go on forever.

As I got closer to the cafeteria, I herd yelling and laughter. I rounded the corner to the doors of the cafeteria and stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was Alice, Rosealie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward standing by the door, silently laughing. Emmett noticed me and smiled.

"You might want to skip lunch today!" The others turned as well and moved away, pointing at the door. I walked slowly over and opened it a crack. I could see the whole cafeteria filled with kids plastered in food. Today's lunch was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, flying through the air, on kids everywhere, and even on the ceiling.

A huge ball of muck came flying through the air towards me. Gross! I quickly shut the door and it splattered all over the window on it! Yuk! I think I was a little to quick to react though, as I heard a few surprised gasps.

I just then remembered the others and turned around. They where all standing behind me and I took a step back into the door. They noticed(being vamps and all) and backed off casually.

"Suddenly, I'm not that hungry," I said walking slowly past them.

Emmett chuckled loudly, and the other laughed a little as well before they began talking amongst themselves again just as I turned the corner.

I just kept walking, going no where in particular. I was headed outside when a teacher came running down the hall. I'm guessing he was called down to help with the food fight. As he passed I caught a bit of his scent...It smelled so good. It reminded me of the atrocious rock in my stomach that kept weighing me down and making me gag.

I finally made it outside to the cool breeze. It helped me calm down and stopped my stomach turning. I sat outside and just daydreamed until the loud, shrill sound of the school bell rang. I went back inside and soon school was done.

I walked outside on the sidewalk towards my truck when a car sped out in front of me. The windows rolled down and I saw Jess in the front seat, Loren in the passenger seat and Angela in the back.

"Hey! Aren't you coming!" Jess yelled.

"Ya but I was going to drop my car off at home first," I replied.

"Ohh! Okay. We will follow!" Loren gave me a thumbs up.

I drove home and parked in the driveway. I rushed in side and dumped my bag on the floor. I grabbed my wallet and ran outside, jumping into the back of the car with Angela.

We drove along the highway laughing, listening to music, singing, gossiping, playing pointless games and even dancing in our seats!

"Hahaha! Okay Angela, Eric..or Justin!" Loren asked.

"Aww really! Those are crappy choices!"Angela frowned, thinking.

"I guess I would choose Eric, I am going with him...I guess..." she said trailing off in thought. Then she smiled evilly.

"Sooo...Jess... who would you pick? Andy or Jack?"

"OMG! I don't know! That's so mean!...umm..probably Jack."

That was the game we played the whole time until we got to the stores where we would be shopping at. Jess parked beside a shoe store and we all jumped out.

"SHOES!" Loren screeched dramatically, as if her life depended on it while running toward the store. We all cracked up when she tripped over a crack in the cement, and we all ended up, doubled over in laughter outside for about 5 minuets.

Angela helped her up when we where all done our laughing fit and went inside the store.

"SHOES!" Jess mocked her earning use a few weird stares.

"Don't you think it would make more sense to buy the dress first?" Angela asked.

"Ya probably," I agreed and we all went back outside.

We passed 3 stores, headed for the shop we had seen earlier while driving. There was a large group of guys walking down the road towards us. They started wolf whistling, it was gross. We had made it to the dress store though so we went in there, probably avoiding some creeps.

"That was so disgustingly gross!" Jess exclaimed as we walked passed the dress clothes to the back.

"Yah!" Loren stuck out her toungh and made a gagging noise.

"I like this one!" Angela stated in excitement. She was holding up blue strapless dress with a silver belt around the waist. It was a little above her knees but was very appropriate.

"GO TRY IT ON!" I yelled at her. We all clapped and cheered as she came out of the dressing room wearing the dress. She looked beautiful.

"OMG! YOU SO HAVE TO BUY IT!" Jess looked at her with wide eyes of approval. Angie walked over to a mirror and decided she would defiantly buy it. As she walked back into the dressing room, we started looking for Jessica and Loren.

"What about this one?" Loren asked holding up a puffy pink dress.

"No. I don't think that colour suits your skin tone. What do you think Jess?" I looked over to her.

"I think Bella's right, sorry."

Loren shrugged and put it back on the hook. I looked around a bit more.

"What do u girls think of this one?" Jessica asked holding up a long dark purple dress.

"Go try it on!" Angela walked out of the dressing room and gave Jess a push towards it. She walked in and we all followed. She came out a moment later.

"What do you think?"

"Um...I don't really like the colour on you," Loren admitted.

"Sorry Jess...it doesn't flatter your figure well," Angie frowned. Jess walked back in and changed. We continued looking and soon Jessica gasped. She rushed to the dressing room and confused us followed. She came out a moment later wearing a spaghetti strap red dress with a thin string around her waist tied in a bow. I went down to about her knees and looked great on her.

"I LOVE IT JESS!" Loren jumped on her giving her a hug.

"Your going to buy it right?" I asked, still in amazed by how she looked.

"Of course!" She spoke to me over her shoulder as she walked back to the dressing room.

"Now I need one!" Loren pouted and started to look through the racks again. Jessica came back out and her and Angie went to one rack near the back.

"Loren!"

"Look!"

They both called Loren over and I followed to see what they had found. It was a plan black silky dress, down longer the Angela's but shorter then Jessica's. She went and tried it on and it looked fabulous!

"I'm totally getting this!" Loren squealed.

"Now we need shoes and accessories!" Jess jumped up and down on the spot, excited. The three of them payed for there dresses and we left the store to shop some more.

**hey so wat do u guys think? ill put more up soon dont worry! Im also going to try to put upp there dresses on my profile so go check it out ;)**

**reviews make me really happy ;) they also remind me: "oh i need to finish writting another chapter!"**

**3**


	10. Chapter 10 Learning many things

**Wats up ma hommies! I'm trying to update more and faster so don't worry ill keep this story going! I opened my fortune cookie on facebook today and it said I need determination, so that's what I'm going by. I just realized that I didn't have a password or question last chapter...oh well. **

**Remember:**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

**Me: I own twilight!**

**Bella: No you don't!**

**Me: ptf! Ya I do! SM said so!**

**Edward: And when did she say that****?**

**Me:...yesterday****?**

**Edward & Bella: Grrrrrrr! hiss hiss! *any other vampire noises I've missed***

**Me: Whoa relax! I don't own twilight!**

**Edward:...And...?**

**Me: *sigh*...I probably never will...**

**Bella: very good.**

**Me: :P**

**Chapter 10-Learning many things**

The next store we went into was a normal clothing store. The other girls bought only a few things, as they wanted to save there money up for shoes and accessories. I on the other hand bought 3 outfits that fit me now, and stuck a few shirts and pants that would fit me as a vamp underneath the pile.

"Where to next?"I asked them.

"I think its time to buy the rest of our outfit for the dance," Angie suggested.

"That's a good idea. Then after we can get something to eat," Loren agreed.

"Okay. That's a good idea!" Jess said.

"Hey do you girls mind if I go find a book store and then meet you at the restaurant?" I asked outside a shoe store.

"Sure, but what restaurant?" Loren asked us.

"How about Kelsey's?" Angela suggested.

"Sure that's my favourite restaurant!" Jess said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 7!" I began walking down the large street mall, looking for the store I knew was there. I turned a corner and found the book store 'Chapters'. I went in and look around. By the time I found a book and left the store, the sun was going down and it was almost 7 o'clock. I began walking down the road to get to Kelsey's.

_What am I going to do about eating..?_

I walked past the car and decided to ditch my stuff, I was getting to warm as well, so I left my jacket in the car. I began walking down the block towards Kelsey's. It wasn't exactly the closest restaurant Jess could have picked, but how could I complain.

Human footsteps brought me out of my thoughts, and I glanced quickly behind me. There where two men from the group before, stumbling along behind me. I sped up a little, wanting to get to Kelsey's and away from these creeps. I kept walking and turned onto an empty street before I realized what they where doing.

I stopped in the middle of the street as the rest of the men appeared. There was a blond, two brunets, a sandy blond and a man with black hair. I was completely outnumbered!

I changed into a vampire out of self defence. They all stopped in there tracks confused. Then they got a look at me and there jaws dropped at my beauty. They just smiled, so I went through all my options in my head.

_Option one: Scream_

_Option two: Fight_

_Option three: Kill them_

_Option four: Run_

I backed away from them thinking about what I could do. The blonde reached out and grabbed my arm. I hissed at him viciously, while I did this, he got a good look at my eyes.

"What the hell!" he screamed and took a step back. I turned on the others now, they all backed up staring at my eyes. Just then I heard car tires speeding down the road next to me. I caught the smell and changed back to a human. The men all stared at me, confused again.

I looked down the road at the silver Volvo flying around the corner. The driver slammed on the breaks and the passenger side door was thrown open.

"Get in!" a velvety voice I knew so well, called out. I slide into the car and slammed the door. We where speeding back up the road, I looked over at him. He looked furious!

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, before he took a deep breath.

"Yes...Are you okay?" Edward forced out.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Your welcome..." he looked over at me uncertainly.

"What is it?" I asked him confused.

"Those men...they...just..what they where...thinking!" He choked out, growling in between quietly.

"What do you...? Why do you care?" I asked. "I thought you didn't want to be friends?"

"Bella...I just can't stay away from you.." he looked over at me with...adoration? Was that what was in his eyes?

The car suddenly came to a stop. I looked outside and saw the bright lights of the 'Kelsey's' sign glowing in the darkness.

"How did you know-"

"Go stop your friends from leaving without you," he said getting out of the car before I could finish my sentence.

I got out of the car and shouted.

"GIRLS!"

They all looked over in relief and rushed over. Edward came up behind me and stood by my side. They all stared for a second before walking the rest of the way. I looked up at Edward but he just winked at me, giving me a crooked smile. I smiled at him and then turned back to my friends.

"So where did you go?" Loren questioned.

"..I got lost.." I said nothing more then that.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked looking at the three girls. Oh crap...how would I hide the food with out him seeing.

"...Sure..." Jessica said, clearly lost in her own dream world.

"Um actually...Bella we already ate..sorry...we got hungry." Angela admitted.

"That's okay. I'm not all that hungry anyway." I lied.

_I am hungry. Not in that way though if you catch my drift..._

"Bella I think you should eat." Edward met my eyes and I saw something in them that just said: _**We need to talk.**_

"Alright...I guess." I looked away from his eyes then.

"I'll drive you home so Loren, Jessica and Angela don't have to wait."

"Okay, thanks."

My friends nodded, said good bye and left.

Edward started waking towards the doors and I followed. He held the door for me and I went inside.

"A table fer two?" an older women asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Righ this way dearys," she gestured.

We followed her to the middle of a crowded area. She obviously wanted us to be in the same area as everyone else, to make it easier for the waiters.

"Do you mind if we are in a more privet place?" Edward asked...or more liked polity demanded. She looked at Edward then me, through narrowed eyes.

"Aright, come this way." She lead us to the back empty part of the restaurant_._

"This ok?" she asked pointing to a booth table.

"That's fine thank you," Edward said.

We sat down across from each other and the waitress gave us our menus.

"Ur waiter wil be here soon," she stated simply before walking away.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"I'm honestly not hungry," I told him.

"You need to eat something Bella,"

"But I'm-"

"Bella you where just through a terrible event you need to eat something," Edward argued.

"I don't think it was that bad. I ate something before we left so I'm not hungry," I reasoned.

Just then our waiter came. He swung his hips as he walked. He had blue eyes and brown hair and blond highlights. He came over and pulled out his notepad and a purple gel pen.

"Hi my name is Ben. I'll be your waiter today, can I start you off with some drinks?" He said, fluttering his eyelashes at Edward.

_OMG! He's gay. Poor Edward._

"A...ya...can we have.." he looked over at me.

"Two Pepsi's," I finished his sentence. He looked relived.

"Is coke okay?" he asked turning towards me.

_Is monopoly money okay?_

"Ya,"

He left and I took that chance to talk to Edward.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Um...What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well is it just a coincidence that you happened to be in the same city and driving down the same road I was on?"

"I um..."

Just then Ben came back with 'our' drinks.

"Here you go," he turned to Edward and grinned. "Anything else I can get you?" he asked.

"Yes, Bella what would you like to eat?" Edward looked over to me.

"Ahhh...I not hungry,"

"Bella you have to eat something!" Edward said.

"Would you like more time?" Ben asked.

"Yes that would be nice," Edward said.

Ben left and Edward turned on me.

"Bella you have to eat something!"

"No."

"Please?" he asked looking into my eyes. I got lost for a moment and said something I thought I would never say again.

"Fine..I will order something," I agreed dazed.

Edward motioned for Ben to come back and quickly ordered the mushroom ravioli before I could change my mind.

"Wait..." I said. Edward just chuckled.

"So..." Edward was unsure what to talk about.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked

"It was a coincidence..." he lied.

"No, it wasn't," I disagreed. He stayed quiet. "Edward, I know what you are."

He looked majorly alarmed.

"It's okay," I reassured him.

"What do you think I am?" Edward mumbled, looking down at the tabel.

"I KNOW what you are!"

"Then say it," he urged. "Out loud!"

"A vampire," I whispered.

"How did you find out!" he fretted.

"Oh come on Edward! We both know I'm not stupid. I notice things and piece them together!"

"Well what where the signs?" he wondered.

"Well," I began, "you never eat, you don't go out in sunlight, you have ice cold skin, you are inhumanly beautiful, your eyes change colour, you have amazing reflexes and are insanely strong and fast!" I concluded.

"Wow, you do notice a lot!" Edward remarked.

"Why thank you!" I smiled.

Just then Ben came with my food.

"Are you sure there isn't ANYthing that I can get you?" Ben questioned.

I swear there was a double meaning to his question.

_Creepy..._

"No thanks I'm fine," Edward assured.

"Oh yes you are," I heard Ben mutter under his breath.

I snickered. Edward glared at me as Ben left.

"Tell me more about you and your family," I invited.

"Um...what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Anything," I replied.

He looked at me for a moment deep in thought. "You eat and I'll talk," Edward bargained.

"Ahhh..." I moaned.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"...fine.." I sighed.

He looked at me expectantly. I looked down at the food. It looked like someone ate it, barfed it back up, ate it again and then crapped it out, before sprinkling salt on it.

_Gross._

I looked up at him and picked up a fork. I stabbed a ravioli and slowly put it in my mouth. It squished between my teeth as I chewed and swallowed. The taste was horrible.

He explained many thing to me that night. All the vampire things that I already knew about. How his family are 'vegetarians' like me and how his family became.

Carlise was changed, he changed Edward a few hundred years later. Then Carlise changed Esme a few years later, Carlise then found Rosealie and changed her. When Rosealie was still in her newborn stage she found Emmett and brought him back for Carlise to change. A few years later Alice and Jasper joined them.

I stopped eating. I just couldn't look at it anymore.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

Edward looked around a gestured for Ben to come over. Ben's eyes lit up...and he rushed over.

"We are finished. Check please." Edward demanded. Ben smiled and handed him the check. Edward quickly payed and held it up for Ben to take. He looked bewildered and opened it to make sure Edward payed. When he found the check complete, he cleared the plates.

Edward and I got up and headed for the doors.

"HAVE A NICE NIGHT!" Ben shouted as we walked outside into the chilly, dark night.

Edward lead me to his car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said stepping inside the car.

He walked around to the driver side and got in. He started up the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"Continue," I remarked.

"What?"

"Tell me more,"

So he did. He explained to me about vampire gifts and Carlise's theory. He told me how his gift was to read minds and how he could connect and project thoughts of others, whose minds he was familiar with. He said he could have full mind conversations with his family sometimes. He told me how Alice could see the future and how Jasper could feel and manipulate others emotions. He explained how Carlise thought everyone brought something into there next life, whether it be in the form of a sixth sense or just something like beauty or strength. (Rosealie and Emmett)

_That's so cool. I wounder what caused me to have two gifts that are so unique. _

The car stopped moving and I looked out. We where parked in the driveway in front of my house. I could see the living room light on through the window.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"No problem," he winked.

I opened the door and stepped out. I walked up to the door and walked in side, peeking behind me in time to see him speed away.

"Hey Bella," my dad shouted from in the living room. "Did you have fun?"

"Ya it was great!" I exclaimed.

**And that was the next 10th chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon ;) by the way this is all mine except for the things SM owns so if u read something similar that has my ideas remember who thought of them ;) the plot, the gifts SM didn't make, everything she never thought of are mine. Just thought I'd clear that up in case some pathetic author who can't think of ideas trys to steal mine. If I can figure out how the polls work, go and vote on 1 I'm making. **

**Question: What's your favorite movie?**

**Password: pizza **


	11. Chapter 11 A Great Day

**Hello! I know my story is going slowbut I have had so many tests and projects due this month! It's so hard to keep up with the story. Then there was holiday break! Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year! Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Remember:**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

**Emmett: say it!**

**Me: I don't know what your talking about...**

**Emmett: yes you do! Don't lie!**

**Me: I'm not!...**

**Rosealie: SAY THE DAMN SENTENCE!**

**Me: Woah...okay...calm down...I don't own twilight SM does, I only own the stuff in the story she doesn't...o.O**

**Emmett:Haha thanx babe ;)**

**Rosealie: no problem :)**

**Rosealie&Emmett: =3**

**ME: ...GET A ROOM!**

**Chapter 11- a great day**

As the week went by Edward an I began to build a routine. He would pick me up in the morning, and drive me home after school. We would sit with each other at lunch and walk with each other to the one class we had together. It was great. He even offered to come with me to Seattle the night of the spring dance this Friday.

It was Thursday and our routine continued. I stepped into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door shut. School was done and Edward was driving me home.

"Do you really want to go to Seattle this weekend or was that just an excuse?" Edward questioned.

"Umm..well what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you something..." he trailed off.

"Um..okay," I said.

"Well here you go," Edward smiled.

I thanked him and got out of his car. I walked up to my house and waved as he drove away.

When I got inside I didn't expect an alarm to go off though. It wasn't a house alarm though, it was a fire alarm.

"SHIT!" I heard Charlie swear from in the kitchen.

I rushed in there but stopped, surprised by the scene in front of me. The was my dad, dressed in a green, blue and yellow apron. An oven mit the colour orange with red and yellow swirls on his right hand, and a grey one covered in pictures of fruit on his left hand. He had a fire extinguisher and was putting out a fire on the stove. When he saw me he put it down on the counter and leaned on it, like nothing happened.

"um...Hey bells..." he muttered awkwardly.

"Hi," I smirked. He made a face as the fire extinguisher slipped and fell to the floor, creating a huge thud.

"I'm going to order some pizza," I announced.

"Ah..good idea," Charlie stated slipping the oven mits off.

The door bell rang a few about 15mins later. I payed the pizza guy and brought the food into the kitchen.

"Dad can I bring my food to my room so I can finish my homework?" I asked.

"Sure but please don't spill anything," he agreed.

"Okay thanks,"

I hid the plate under my bed while I finished my homework and when Charlie fell asleep I tip toed downstairs and threw it out.

_I **need **to hunt._

So I changed and went out. I caught a few deer.

"Edward I can't believe you!"

I spun around to where the voice was coming. It was Rosealie. She was chasing after Edward with the rest of there family close behind calling out things like: "Rose don't! Everything will be fine! I can see everything will be okay!" -Alice

"Rosie baby! Come back home! Listen to Alice!"-Emmett

"Honey please calm down!"-Esme

"Rose please...look at poor Jasper,"-Carlise

"...She's so angry, and frustrated..and worried..."-Jasper

I went home after that to stay out of there way.

The next morning I got ready quickly, after Charlie left. I heard Edward's Volvo pull into my driveway, and grabbed my bag. I went outside and locked the door, before heading out to the car. I opened the side door and stepped into the passenger seat.

"The spring dance is tomorrow, are you sure you don't want to go?" Edward asked.

"Yes I'm certain!" I said.

"Alright..."he smiled.

Today school went by really slow.

First class.

Second class.

Third class.

Lunch!

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw Edward sitting at our normal table. I walked strait over to him and sat down.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hi," I grinned back.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I want to show you something!" he exclaimed enthusiastic.

"Okay! But can I drive so Charlie doesn't find it weird if my truck is the but I'm not?" I asked.

"Okay!"

I just laughed at his face. He looked like a toddler on Christmas morning. He laughed with me but then his excitement faded.

"I should have let you drive yourself today. I'm going..hunting with Alice soon." he confessed.

"That's okay I don't mind walking," I reassured him.

"No, no, I get your truck before we leave," he insisted.

"I really don't think that's n-"

"It will be there after school for you," a familiar high pitched voice cut me off.

I looked over to the side of the table where Alice was standing.

"Ahh...Bella this is my sister Alice...Alice, Bella," Edward introduced us waving his hands this way and that.

"We are going to be best friends!" Alice piped.

"Ahhh...-"

"Alright Alice let's go!" Edward exclaimed jumping up from his chair and giving Alice a push toward the doors. "I'll meet you in the car!"

"Okay! Bye Bella!"She waved before skipping away.

"Sorry Alice can be out there and very weird at times.." Edward tried to explain. Jasper hissed quietly at his choice of words and I heard Alice giggling outside though.

"It's fine," I responded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Edward began backing up, "I guess I'll see you to-" smash! He knocked the whole garbage can over spilling everything onto the floor and getting different stares from some people. I started laughing. If he could have blushed I'm sure he would have.

His family looked over and began laughing too. I could also hear Alice again outside.

"Smooth," Jasper murmured softly.

"I can see why all the ladies love you!" Emmett teased under his breath.

"Shut up..." Edward warned as he left the cafeteria.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * later that day * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**VROOM!**

I lifted my head a little more at the sound.

_Wow. He really did get my truck._

"So Eddie, how's the ride?" Emmett spoke from another building to my left.

"Don't call me Eddie! And it's horrible..." Edward ranted from outside as Alice laughed at him.

"I can't believe she drives that piece of crap!" Rosealie stormed from a different building on my right.

"Whatever! We need to go now!" Alice broke in and then they where gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * the next morning * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey dad!" I sang skipping down the stairs.

"Hi," he chuckled. "Someones happy today!"

"Ya,"

"So..uh..Bells I was..I was going to go fishing today..I could stay home though...if you want me to...but yo-"

"Dad! Dad! It's okay! I have things to do anyway! You would hardly see me all day! I have things to do!" I cut him off and tried to convince him. Thankfully he was and left 10mins after. I did homework and read a bit until about 1:30pm.

**Ding-Dong.**

_That's Edward!_

I raced downstairs, grabbing my jacket off the floor as I passed, and opened the door.

"You ready?" he asked me with a crooked grin.

"Ya," I exclaimed.

"Okay let's go!"he chuckled.

We hopped into my car and where on the way to...well...wherever we where going. I was driving following his instructions, while he complained about my truck a little every now and then. Soon we came to a thin dirt road. There where no cars in sight!

"Just park here," Edward instructed as the little road came to an end. "Okay Bella I hope your wearing hiking shoes!"

He started walking through the trees and I followed. There was no path, but that didn't bother me. I think for some reason Edward thought I was uncomfortable with hiking though. He held branches out of my way, and steered me around tree roots that could trip me, and if we ever came to a fallen tree or large rock, he would help me over or under it, holding my hand the whole time.

It began to get warmer and I could tell the sun was shining. It couldn't reach us through the thick tree leaves and branches though. It was a very long walk and we didn't speak the whole time.

"Do you see that light up a head?" Edward eventually asked.

I looked up. There was a glow coming through the trees very far up ahead. I didn't know if I was supposed to see it yet so I settled on saying:

"Should I?"

Edward sniggered. "I guess it's a little early for your eyes to see,"

We kept walking getting closer and closer to the light. Finally we stopped walking at the edge of a clearing...or meadow.

It was beautiful. There was long wavy green and yellow grass. Not a weed in sight. There where millions of different types of flowers, all different colours, and all different shades of those colours. I could see purples and pinks, blues and yellows, oranges and reds, even white, mixed in with all that green grass. The sun was shining brightly down onto it all making it look even more stunning.

_It's amazing._

"Edward...it's beautiful! I love it! How did yo-" I turned around and stopped talking. Edward was no where to be seen. "Edward?" I asked.

"Over here, love," I was over joyed when he called me love. I turned a bit to the left and there he was standing under the trees, in the shadows. He was looking at me with all the love in the world...or at least I thought. There was also a look of sadness and nervousness on his face.

"Edward..." I gestured for him to come and join me. He heisted at first, but slowly he came into the meadow.

I had of course seen vampires in the sun before. We sparkled. I had seen myself and others as well, but when the sun hit Edwards skin I couldn't help but gasp.

_He is beautiful._

His eyes where closed and he stood completely still almost in the middle of the meadow. His skin sparkled, millions of different colours of silver, shining off him. A few colours from the flowers reflected on his sparkling skin as well, blues, reds, greens. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"..Your beautiful..." I stated dazzled.

He came closer to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"So are you," he whispered in my ear softly before walking into the middle of the meadow. He laid on his back, sitting me beside him. I propped myself up on my elbow and took his hand in mine. I looked it over, memorizing the pattern easily.

"Are you afraid?" he spoke quietly.

"No."

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Really?"

"Yes," I assured him looking up into his golden eyes. Someday, mine will look like that.

He sat up.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

He didn't wait for a reply, he slowly leaned down to my eye level. His eyes held mine the whole time. As he leaned in closer to me I understood what he was doing. His lips touched mine softly and he kissed me. He was cautions at first but then he got deeper into the kiss, pulling me closer. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I had to brake away from the kiss to catch my 'breath' a few seconds later, though. It was sad because that kiss was AMAZING! I hope there will be more where that came from!

"That was easier then I thought," he muttered after.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Ya, I guess the more time I spend with you, the less tempting your blood is to me..." he explained, trailing off though from embarrassment.

"I think I should get home now," I said.

"Okay...wait...can I show you how I get around?" he asked. I knew what he meant but I couldn't help it.

"Sure,"

"Okay! Climb onto my back!" he stood up. I stood as well and after a moment, hopped onto his back. Then he ran. I could see everything perfect of course, but it was still exciting. I looked around as he zipped past at everything and started to lose my form. I realized what was happening and quickly snapped back to full human. He glanced at me over his shoulder with a raised brow. I just smiled.

**Hey again! What do you think? I know where i'm going with the story now so i might be a little faster at updateing. Can't promise anything but i will try really hard! i will never just stop writing this story unless i die tomorrow so don't worry. I was disappointed with reviews though...not very many...plz review even just 1 word! it reminds me that i need to write the next chapture...without them i let it go for a few weeks before i actually write it! thanx!**

**Password: cambels ;) those r great commercials! **

**question: what is the worst Christmas gift you have ever gotten or given?**


	12. Chapter 12 Dream Land

**Hey everyone I'm working hard and putting up chapters. Hope you all appreciate that I'm typing this instead of studding for the math test I have tomorrow. I probably wouldn't have studied anyway cuz I know the stuff. ;) **

**Okay...im at home sick right now so i'll write the whole chapter for you guys ;)**

**remember:**

_**italics-thoughts**_

**Jasper:...*ahem***

**Me: yes would you like to say something to our readers?**

**Jasper:...um...no you do though... -_-**

**me: what are you talking about?**

**Alice: really? You KNOW! SAY IT!**

**Me...errmmm...what..? :/**

**Alice: SAY IT! O_O**

**ME:AHHHH! NO!**

**Jasper:...say...it... :(**

**Me...erummm..i..well...**

**Alice + Jasper: yessss...?**

**Me: FINE I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Alice + Jasper: :D**

**Me...:(**

**Chapter 12- Dream Land**

We got back to the car soon. Edward set me down on the ground and looked deep into my eyes. I was dazzled again. He held me close and kissed me again. It was as wonderful as the first one.

"we...we should... go now," I muttered in between the kiss.

"..mmm..." he picked me up into his arms and slid into the truck. He sat me down on the passenger side and started up the car.

"So...how was your day? Better then going to Seattle?" Edward asked.

"I don't know..."

He looked over at me, hurt and alarmed.

"I'm just kidding that was the best days I've had in Forks!" I exclaimed. He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

I looked out the window and saw everything speeding past, faster then it should.

"Woah! Slow down! My truck can only take so much!" I warned.

"Relax Bella!" he teased. I shot him a **look **and he slowed down, with a chuckle, though. I rolled my eyes. Edward soon started up a conversation. Mostly questions though. Things like my life before I moved to Forks, people, favorite things and more. Soon we where home.

"Come inside," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

We got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. We walked up the path and into the house. I shut the door behind Edward and slipped my shoes off placing them in the closet. Edward keeled down beside me, putting his arm around me and dropping his shoes next to mine. I smiled at him and lead him into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered. I heard tires on the road down the street. So did Edward.

"Charlie is though," he said before running up the stairs.

"Edward?" I questioned. A car pulled into the driveway and I heard footsteps coming up the path. I rushed around the kitchen preparing food. The door opened and closed. I heard some noise as my dad took his shoes off and hung his coat up.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Hey dad! How was your day?" I asked while fumbling with the frying pan. I was making eggs and toast.

"Good, good...how was yours?" he asked, inspecting his plate.

"It was good. I spent a lot of time outside...it was..so nice out! I just had too!" I explained.

"Mmmm, these are really good! And different..." Charlie complemented. I made scrambled eggs, then put on some salsa and cheese.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I really am tired though so I think I'm going to bed soon, okay?" I told him as I walked past.

"Okay then.."

When I was out of sight, I raced upstairs and into my room. I shut the door and turned around.

"Hello," Edward smiled. He was spread out on the bed, on his side, propping his head up on his hand.

"...hi," I said it sort of like a question.

"Sorry, would you like me to leave?" he asked, worried.

"No..no it's okay," I argued.

"Well..." he sat up and patted the bed. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Back to the questioning," he smirked.

"Okay,"

"Have you ever had any pets?" he asked.

"...I had a cat once...but he ran away," Edward looked sad for me. "I also had a fish...but the cat ate him..." he looked shocked before he started laughing.

"Okay...moving on. What where your friends like?"

"Well, one was name Anastasia, she had beautiful sandy blond hair that curled a little and was hilarious! We called her Annie." I described to him. "I also had a friend named Jocelyn, she had dark brown hair. She was very athletic and drew amazing pictures. Another friend I had was named Olivia, she was also very funny and athletic. She had very light brown shoulder length hair. The last girl who completed our group was also named Anastasia. She loved music and was very quiet. She had long curly light brown hair." I finished.

"Do you miss them?"

"...Yes,"

So he continued asking me questions until Charlie went to bed.

"Oh...I'm sorry you should be sleeping.."

"It's okay," I assured him.

"No...I should leave now," he insisted. He got up to leave, I don't know why I said it or what came over me.

"No! Don't go!"

He stared at me for a moment, "Will you go to sleep if I stay?"

I was quiet for a few minutes before I said something I should not have said.

"Yes,"

He smiled and so did I. I rushed into the bathroom and got on some pyjamas. They where grey, with purple white and more purple dots on them. I brushed my teeth before tiptoe running back into my room.

When I got there Edward was sitting in the rocking chair beside my bed. I jumped onto my bed and Edward laughed again. He soon recovered.

"I'm serious Bella you really should go to sleep," he told me with a stern but teasing look.

I sighed. "Fine,"

So I pulled back the covers and got into bed. I let my head head fall onto my pillow.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You will stay tonight won't you?" I asked him.

"Yes,"

I felt silly asking my next question. "...All night?"

He appeared at my side."Of course," he said before planting a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, love,"

"Goodnight,"

I closed my eyes and Edward walked back over to the rocking chair. I, of course, couldn't really fall asleep but having Edward there made me believe I was in dream land. His scent was so relaxing. It swarmed all around me and my room. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I made sure my breathing was even and my 'heart rate' slowed. I wish I still had a beating heart. That way Edward could hear it for real. What he was hearing now was a false sign of life. I was really just like him under my camouflage and I always will be. He began to hum a beautiful tune. It reminded me of a lullaby. I listened to it, memorizing the way it sounded coming from him. The way it would get softer and louder, how it would sometimes get high and low. I loved it. It seemed like hours had gone by since I last opened my eyes. Edward had long ago stopped humming, but I still replayed it over and over in my head.

Edward stood up and walked over beside my head. He bent down.

"I love you, sweet Bella," he whispered in my ear. Then he lightly kissed my forehead for the second time that night and brushed my hair away from my face with his finger tips. He stood up and walked away. There was a small soft noise no human could detect, I could though. I opened my eyes only a little and saw the top of Edward's head disappear, as he jumped out the window. I heard Edward land and begin running away and into the forest.

I stared at the open window as Edward's footsteps faded. The thin curtains blew in the wind and reminded me a lot of a movie where something bad happened. Only this wasn't a movie.

Edward left. He left. After I asked him if he would stay, twice. I looked over at the clock. 2:54AM. Almost 3.

I stayed frozen in the same position for a very long time. Edward's scent was fading and blowing out the open window. I really wish I could cry. I don't understand why he left. I don't know when he was coming back. Or was he even coming back. I did know that it really hurt when I could no longer hear his footsteps. Just silence.

I strained my ears, desperately trying to hear something. I could only hear the crickets chirp though. I could hear the wind blow, the animals sleeping. The leaves, the branches, the water dripping off them. I could even hear cars on the highway, far behind my house. Then a familiar sound crept back to my ears.

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

That was the sound of footsteps in the forest. A pair of fast feet stepping lightly on leaves and twigs, not caring how much noise they made. It was getting closer and closer. The wind blew in through my window and it was carrying my new favorite smell in the world!

_EDWARD!_

He stopped below my window and I closed my eyes again. I heard a very soft thump as he landed in the room. Edward came back! He shut the window and returned to his rocking chair. I was so beyond happy! I had to be careful though. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. His scent was soon surrounding me again. I was back in my happy little dream land. I breathed in his scent and replayed his humming from earlier. I could feel his eyes on me again.

I didn't know when I should 'wake' up. Charlie got up so I knew it should be soon. For now though, I just listened to my dad get ready to go fishing. That was a good thing because I was probably going to spend the day with Edward anyway. I hear my dad's car pull away from the driveway. I didn't know how early it was so I didn't know when to get up. To be safe I waited, at least, another hour and a half before I opened my eyes. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. Then I turned my head to the side where Edward was sitting in the chair smiling.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed.

"Edward!" I screeched throwing myself out of bed and into his arms.

"Hello," he chuckled.

"Hi," I smiled. He held me on his lap and hummed that lullaby again. I rested my head on his shoulder as he slowly rocked the chair we where sitting in. After he was done he asked,

"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?"

"Um well...I'm really not that hung-"

"Bella! You need to eat something! You haven't had food since yesterday morning! You did eat yesterday before I got here didn't you?"

"Um...ya, I did eat," I lied.

"Alright good, now you need to eat again," Edward decided.

"Umm.. alright.." I murmured getting off his lap. He stood up and took my hand. I looked up at him and he grinned before pulling me downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and I went to the pantry. I dug out some cereal and set it on the table. Then I reached up into a different cupboard and grabbed a bowl. I opened a draw and picked out a spoon before getting the milk out of the fridge.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Edward sat down across from me before he said anything.

"I was thinking about taking you to my house,"

"...With your family?" I half whispered.

"Yes. Are you afraid?" he asked.

_Yes!_

"What if they don't like me?" I asked him.

He burst out laughing.

"Your afraid they won't like you?" he wondered.

"Well..yes,"

He laughed again.

"It's okay Bella. I'm sure they will love you," he assured me. "I also think you should introduce me to Charlie,"

"You do?" I exclaimed worried.

"Yes," he said.

"...Alright.." I agreed.

"So eat up Bella! We have a big day ahead of us!" he joked.

I opened up the box and inwardly gagged. Edward made a face as the smell spread over to him.

"Your really going to eat that?" he asked.

"I guess so," I muttered.

**(AN:I was going to end it here but I decided to give you guys a little more)**

I opened the bag and dumped a small amount into the bowl.

_...Ew_

I closed the box right after not wanting to smell it anymore. Edward stared at it in disgust.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," I told him.

"I...Well...You see it's not that-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Come get me in a few hours. I'll need time to get ready. How about you come back around 12:30ish? Go hunting or something okay?" I suggested.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll see you later," he said. He started to walk away to the door. "I'll go hunting, there's enough time to go somewhere out of Forks and get a bear or something good before telling the family Bella's coming," he murmured as he closed the door. I waited until his footsteps faded and he was out of hearing range before I dumped all the cereal back in the box. I put everything away and went upstairs to my room.

_What should I wear today?_

I looked through my closet and dresser draws. I decided on some simple jeans and a grey hoodie from American Eagle. I had a pink T-shirt to match the writing on the front to wear under it too.

I picked it all up and went to have a shower. I put the clothes on the counter and the towel on the ground in front of the shower door. I got in the shower and relaxed in the warm water. I finally let my body be what it wanted to be. It's a good thing I told Edward to go hunt. I wouldn't have been able to stay human for much longer then this. It felt good to be normal again. Especially in the shower. A side from the forest, this was the one place I could be me. I shut off the water when I was done and stepped out. I wrapped myself in a towel and glanced at the clock. Wow. Only 7:47AM. I got dressed then walked back into my room.

_What am I going to do for almost 5 hours?_

Then it hit me!

_Of course!_

**hey that's chapter 12! I'm working on chapter 13 don't worry! tell me how you liked it? My dad makes those eggs all the time and they are sooo good! and Bella's friends she described where some of my old friends from a different school. We where ALWAYS together! :P don't forget people I have a poll i'd like you all to vote on...i might delete it soon though.. Okay,**

**Password: 5 HOURS! ;)**

**Question:what do you think of the story so far? Any predictions? Ask any question about the story you want this time ok? I'll reply to every single review!**

**(hint hint)**

**thanks ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 Faces, Places and Storys

**Hey everyone :) I know I updated really quickly last time but I can't promise anything else like that. I was sick and stuck at home alone all day so I had a lot of time. I spent the whole day, playing facebook games and typing chapter 12. don't forget to read the AN's and review ;) go on my profile to see pictures, theres one of the waterfall ;)**

**Italics-thoughts**

**Me:hot and dangerous, if your one of us then roll with us cuz...**

**Carlise:...your not done yet.**

**Esme: go ahead dear :)**

**Me:...but...but i don't want too... ;'(**

**Esme: but you have to honey.**

**Me: Maybe I really do own twilight... :)**

**Carlise: No you don't! Just say it :/**

**Me:...:( fine...I donmufflr mjishvyr teiwonvdj...**

**Carlise:What was that? :)**

**Me: I said...I don't owenag jditrjnd..**

**Esme: Come on.**

**Me: FINE! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Happy? :(**

**Carlise: Yes**

**Esme: Very**

**WARNING: I was listening to ke$ah and eating chocolate stuff while writing this **

Chapter 13- Faces, Places and Storys

I rushed into my room and shut the door, before I ran over to my closet and pulled out my shorts and t-shirt. I changed quickly(always both ways ;)) and rushed over to my window. I opened it gently and jumped out.

The smells where great. They made me happy. I ran into the forest and quickly smelled a deer trail. I followed it and found two of them, both females. I stalked up to them and jumped before they could do anything.

After I was finished feeding, I got up and checked my watch. Only 8:33? Come on...

I kept running just fooling around and having a bit of fun. Killing time, you know?I love being a vampire! It's so much fun! I jumped up and pulled a tree branch off a tree and started tossing it around. I threw it up high and watched as it fell down a few meters in front of me. I ran towards it and kicked it forward again.

_What am I doing?_

I abandoned the stupid branch and started running again. I soon came across a cute little stream. It was crystal clear and just kept going. I bent down and dipped my hand in the cool water. It ran past my hand slowly and gently. It flowed past, heading out of the forest. I stood up and looked down the other side of the stream, running farther into the forest.

_Does it end?_

I started following the river slowly deeper into the forest. It just kept going, so I broke into a jog. On and on it went. I started full out running over the flat mossy ground. The ground started to get bumpier and the stream started getting bigger. Up ahead I soon saw a beautiful little waterfall.

It wasn't very big but I loved it. There was a little, shallow pond below it which soon became the stream. I walked over and sat down at the edge. This is mine. This is my special place for as long as I'll live. I put my index finger in the water and started drawing circles.

I stood up and slowly walked in, through the shallow, clear water. The deepest part reached just below my knees by the water fall. I walked over to the water running down the rocks. I cupped my hands and caught some. I threw it up in the air, before I climbed up onto the rocky seat, in between the water. I spent a good hour there, just sitting, listening to the calming sounds of nature.

At about 9:21AM I started heading back home, making a mental map in my head so I could come back. I practically flew as I ran, my feet seemed like they didn't even touch the ground! I was halfway home when, I saw a bear and decided that a quick stop wouldn't be bad. When I was done I stood up and turned around to run home. What I smelled and saw next shocked me so much I squeaked!  
There they where. I've been trying to hide from them since I was created. There are three of them. James, Victoria and Laurent. Victoria is a wild, cat like looking female, with very curly flaming red hair. James was her mate. He had blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail and was about as big as Edward. Laurent has long black dreads, and was a bit bigger then James, but a little smaller then Jasper. They all had identical smirks and where standing there watching me.

"Look who it is," Victoria purred, circling until she was standing to my side.

"We where wondering were you disappeared too," James smiled. He moved a little to the side like Victoria did, but not as drastically.

"You have no idea how long we have been looking for you," Laurent frowned, taking a few steps closer to me.

I stared, wide eyed at him. He just smiled evilly. Then he lunged at me. I moved quickly and started running as fast as I could to get away. I ran past the trees and jumped over the little stream. I saw a clearing up ahead. Laurent let out a loud, vicious snarl. James and Victoria made noise too. Hissing and growling. I burst out of the trees to see a large white house. It was beautiful, but I know who lives in this house from the smell. So I kept running. I could still hear the others footsteps behind me.

_I think I'm losing them!_

I turned to circle back so maybe I could get away, but I smashed into something big. The great wall of China again! I looked up to Emmett's smiling face and his laughter. Jasper's face appeared above his shoulder as Emmett grabbed my arm. I stared up at them, so scared. I did not need this right now.

"Guys what are you doing? We need to get back soon!" I heard his voice. Jasper and Emmett moved to the side and Edward came into view. He looked at me puzzled before saying.

"Where did she come from?" he asked them.

"I don't know," Jasper said.

"She was running and just smashed into me!" Emmett explained, winking at me.

I heard more footsteps, and soon more vampires came into view. Carlise, Esme, Alice and Rosealie. Emmett was still holding onto my arm.

"We heard hissing and snarling so we left the house to see her," Rosealie pointed at me, " running through the trees, being chased by some nomads,"

"So we followed!" Alice chirped.

I twisted in Emmett's grip and tried to pry my arm away. What was I thinking though? Him compared to me? How am I going to get away from him? I heard a soft hiss and looked over, with the Cullens, to see Laurent standing there. James on his left and Victoria on his right. Victoria was in a crouch and was the one who had hissed. James was shifting slowly in and out of a half crouch when ever someone moved.

"Hello," Carlise greeted.

"Hello," Laurent responded.

"I am Carlise,"

"And I am Laurent," he nodded his head. "This is Victoria and James,"

"These are Esme and Alice, Emmett and Jasper, and Rosealie and Edward,"

"Hello," he said.

"I count eight people," Victoria spoke.

Everyone looked at me. I looked at Laurent and he glared back.

"Yes," Carlise agreed. "She has been in the area for a while now,"

"Yes we know," James spoke, "we would like her to come with us,"

The Cullen's looked at me again and I looked at each of them with pleading eyes.

"Well...how..how do you know her?" Carlise asked, confused.

"Well...we ran into her a few months ago..." Laurent said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Something horrible! That's what happened!" Victoria snarled.

"Please explain," Edward said.

"I had a mate named Samantha," Laurent started. Victoria and James straightened up with a sigh, knowing that Laurent was about to tell a long story. "She was beautiful..." his eyes drifted off into a far away land. I remember her. She was about Victoria's height with very curly sandy blond hair.

"Samantha was Victoria's sister. I joined there coven and that was how we met. I had been with them for a few years. You see, my dear mate always wanted a child. As a human she couldn't have them and then she was changed, making her chances for children even less probable."

"I never understood why she wanted one so much," Victoria drawled out. Laurent began to explain everything from the start.

_**The nomads flashback:**_

_**3rd pov.**_

_It was a rainy night, in Michigan, four beautiful people where walking down the streets. Two females and two males. Samantha, Victoria, James and Laurent. They turned down a long ally, planning on leaving the city. They where halfway down the ally when they heard a heart beat and soft breathing. _

_By the wall was a little boy, he was sleeping on a dirty red blanket. He had short light brown hair and was very small and skinny. Samantha loved him immediately. She begged the others to let her have him. How could they say no to her and the one thing she has always wanted. A mother. _

_So she crouched down next to him, and he woke to her touch. _

"_What is your name," she asked him._

_He blinked a few times._

"_Tomas...but I like Toby," he whispered._

"_Hello Toby. I'm Samantha and this is my husband Laurent," she said, reaching up and pulling Laurent down next to her. "That is my sister, Victoria and that is her husband James." she pointed to them._

"_Toby, would you like Samantha and I to be your parents?"Laurent spoke. _

_He looked very surprised at first, but then he smiled._

"_Okay," he whispered again. Samantha grinned widely and picked the little boy up into her strong arms. She held him close and they walked out of the ally. Samantha's hair helped shield the small boy from the wind and rain. He still shivered though, holding tight to the fabric of her sleeve. Soon they where running through the forest._

"_Wh-where are we go-going?" Toby stuttered. _

"_Don't worry we will find a place for you to rest soon," Samantha soothed._

_As they got farther into the wilderness, the more tiered Toby got. He was soon sleeping peacefully._

"_Sammy, we will have to change him or kill him eventually," Victoria pointed out._

"_I know," Samantha sighed. "I think I'm going to change him tonight."_

_**Toby's pov.(remember he's only 6)**_

"_OUT! GET OUT!" shouted the lady with crooked teeth and the funny nose. I remember her. She was the lady who ran the orphanage._

"_But..I didn't mean too!" I cried._

_A plate came flying out of the door and I ducked so it wouldn't hit me. The door slammed and I was left alone. After that, it got dark and faded slowly. Soon I was sleeping with no more bad dreams and I was really happy for that. Then I felt something cold touch my cheek and I opened my eyes. I saw a really pretty lady with curly hair, beside me. _

"_What's your name?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and sounded like the pretty Christmas bells in the shops in December. I was so nervous though._

"_Tomas...but I like Toby," I whispered._

_She told me the other people's names and then her husband, Laurent spoke to me._

"_Toby, would you like Samantha and I to be your parents," he asked._

_I don't know...would I? _

"_Okay," I agreed._

_The lady, Samantha, picked me up and I let her carry me. I was so tiered though that I couldn't keep my eyes open._

"_Wh-where are we go-going?" I asked her. I was so cold and tiered._

"_Don't worry,we will find a place for you to rest soon," she told me._

_My eyes closed and soon I was asleep. But it wasn't a good sleep. I was in that hospital again. Mommy was going to have my baby sister. I don't know what happened though, the doctor said mommy and the baby didn't make it. Then the scene changed and I was at home in the kitchen looking at daddy on the floor. He had a gun in his hand and told me to go to bed. I heard the bang before everything went black and I stopped dreaming again._

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with white walls and dark, dusty wooden furniture. I was in a bed under some funny smelling blankets. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see that much._

"_Are you awake?" I heard a high pitched girly voice say from somewhere in the room._

"_Yes," I whispered. I was afraid to talk loud now._

_I looked around for her but I couldn't see anyone. The both Victoria and Samantha where beside me._

"_Toby, we have something to tell you," came the same voice from Victoria. She seemed bored._

"_Okay," I looked at them._

"_Toby, we are vampires," Victoria said, with a smile before she disappeared. _

"_I told you we would have to tell him slowly!" Samantha hissed. She actually hissed! "We will have to change you into a vampire for you to stay with us," Samantha looked sad. "Hold still," I was about to ask why when I felt a something slice into my neck. I cried out as I felt something start to burn my skin. Samantha's face was in front of mine. She kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes, apologizing the whole time. That was the first time I noticed what colour her eyes where. _

_Red._

_**Pausing the flashback:(Bella POV.)**_

"I still don't understand what any of that had to do with this girl," Esme stated.

"Yes I don't understand either," Alice backed her up.

"There's still more for use to explain," James said.

"Well get on with it then!" Rosealie snarled. She had no patience for these things.

"Rosealie, be polite," Esme frowned.

"Please," She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. The nomads rolled there eyes but Laurent continued.

"So after Samantha bit Toby, he started to change and of course and it wasn't long before he was unconscious," Laurent began again. I twisted in Emmett's hands and caught Victoria's attention. She pulled her lips back and showed her teeth at me with a small growl. Emmett and Jasper rolled there eyes and smiled.

_**Back to the flashback.**_

_**3rd POV.**_

_The poor little boy cried out in pain when the venom started to take effect. His eyes closed and he fell back on the bed, unconscious. Samantha stared at him with tears, forever, stuck in her eyes, blurring her vision. _

"_It's okay Sammy," Victoria comforted her as she came up behind her._

"_No Tori, it's not! Poor little boy, he doesn't deserve this!" Samantha cried into her shoulder._

"_Sam? Tori?" James called as Laurent and him entered the room._

"_Here," Victoria said. Laurent took Samantha in his arms and James held Victoria._

"_It will be fine," Laurent whispered in her ear._

"_You promise?" she asked._

"_I promise."_

_**Three days later.**_

"_James! Victoria! Get in here! He's waking up!" Samantha shouted._

_Laurent was by the edge of the bed with Samantha, watching as Toby slowly woke from his change. James and Victoria went to the other side of the bed while they waited for him to wake up. _

_His eyes fluttered opened for the first time in three days. They swept quickly across the room and he took in every face._

"_..Toby?" James said._

"_What happened?" he whispered._

"_You are a vampire now," Victoria told him._

_His eyes grew wide. Samantha reached over and picked him up._

"_Come on, we must leave now,"_

"_Where are we going?" Toby asked._

"_Everywhere!" Laurent laughed._

_Toby's hand flew to his throat and he groaned. _

"_The poor boy needs to feed Sam," Victoria pointed out._

"_All right, come on Toby. We will show you how to get ride of the burn," Samantha said. _

_So they all went out to hunt. Toby fed at least four times before they told him they had to stop and leave. _

"_But it still hurts," he whined. The first time he didn't whisper._

"_We can hunt again tomorrow," James told him with a smile._

"_Okay!" Toby grinned before running off. _

"_Wait!" Samantha laughed before they all ran up with him._

"_We have to pass through a few places before we can hunt though okay?" Victoria asked._

"_Okay," _

_So they ran. They ran and ran. While they ran, they explained things to Toby about being a vampire._

"_Where are we?" he asked._

"_Well, we will be in Arizona soon, in fact I can almost see the human's high-way," Laurent informed him._

"_My throat hurts so bad! Can we please stop and hunt soon!" Toby pleaded._

"_When we are out of Arizona we can okay?" Samantha reasoned with him. They where getting closer to the highway now and could see no cars in sight. Good. They just needed to get him across and away from the high-way without him smelling any blood. They where getting closer now and just when the older vampires thought they where safe, a little red car appeared. They could all smell the human inside and it smelled amazing. _

_Toby smelled it too. His eyes went black and he felt the flames in his throat go wild. He inhaled and then dove at the car. They both flew into the distance, with the four vampires chasing after them._

"_Go! I'll get him!" Samantha said. They nodded and ran off._

_Toby had just plunged his teeth into the human girls soft shoulder. Samantha ripped Toby away from her and he growled. He tried to bit her but she threw him away and ran off with him to find the others. Unfortunately, she didn't know that some others where watching._

_End of Flashback_

Okay so that's all for now because my computer is messed up and I can't get these damn lines to go away. I'll start new and make sure I don't mess up the next chapter. So are you all starting to get the idea of where this story is going? Any questions about the story? Characters? Anything? Predictions? Ask me anything and I'll give you an answer! Theres a pic of Bellas waterfall on my profile! Review! :) Question: What's your favourite animal? Password: Flashbacks.


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Family

**Hey everyone! :) I'm back and this story is moving along very well if i do say so myself :D So sorry i had to stop it last chapter there but i couldn't get the stupid lines to go away. **

**Remember: **

**Italics-thoughts**

**I don't own twilight... :( isn't that a surprise! **

**stuff Bella hears from vampires when shes 'human' is marked with *. They dont know she can hear it.**

**Chapter 14- Meeting the Family**

"What happened after that!" Emmett asked in a high pitched, mocking a small child listening to a story. Laurent glared but continued.

"Samantha didn't know that people where watching her. She thought everything would be okay, as long as no one found out. We didn't even know about this until later!"

"So wait, that's where she comes in?" Jasper asked. Waving his hand at me.

"Yes," James said.

"It was those stupid little 'gifted' twins," Victoria hissed.

"Jane and Alec?" Esme asked.

I remembered them. They where about me age, maybe even a bit younger. The blonde girl, Jane and the dark brown haired boy Alec.

"Yes," Laurent said. "They waited for her to wake up before coming to find us. When they did they brought us back to Italy. I think they sent people to find her." he said jerking his head in my direction.

Felix and Demitri.

Demitri had black hair down to his shoulders and was almost as big as Emmett. Felix was a bit bigger then Jasper and had blond hair. They both had those bright red eyes. The only colour on there pale faces and black clothing.

After I had discovered what I was and that I didn't have to hurt people, they had found me.

"Your going to have to come with us," Felix had said. He had his arms lazily crossed in front of him and was looking down at me with a bored expression. Demitri grabbed my upper arm and started pulling me into a run.

"When she showed up, we where in a room in front of the Voltori leaders and a lot of guard members," James said.

"_You do know the rules don't you?" Aro asked._

"_Yes..." Samantha said._

"_Are you sure?" Marcus doubted. _

"_You broke them you know!" Caius snarled. _

"_um...which one?" Laurent asked confused._

_Caius growled before standing up and rushing over to them. He grabbed Toby by the back of his shirt and Bella be her upper arm. Caius pulled them away and closer to his brothers. Samantha and Victoria where looking deadly._

"_THEM!" he hissed. It went completely silent. Impatient, Caius decided to explain. "The four of you changed him," he said dropping Toby to the ground, "an **illegal,** immortal child. They can't control themselves, so Jane and Alec saw him change her by accident because she wasn't able to control him," he concluded pointing to Samantha._

"_He did WHAT!" James, Victoria and Laurent asked. _

"_I thought she was dead...I didn't know she would be changed," Samantha muttered._

"_Well because you left her, she was changed. If we didn't find her she could have turned into a monster and exposed vampires," Jane said. Aro shot her a look and she stopped talking._

"_Who was the one to change the boy?" Aro demanded. _

"_I was," Samantha answered timidly. _

"_Were the others involved in any way," Marcus asked._

"_Well..-"_

"_No!" Samantha cut Victoria off._

"_Okay," Caius nodding his head. He had let go of Bella and Toby by now. Toby had fled back to Samantha's arms and Bella was backing away from the 3 vampires._

_Aro, Marcus and Caius started whispering among each other. It looked like Caius and Marcus where arguing and Aro was deep in thought. Aro interrupted both of them soon and said something quietly. Cauis made a face and Marcus nodded._

"_Heidi? Can you please take our three guests who where not involved in this to the waiting room while we speak with Samantha," Aro ordered._

_When the others had left Aro turned to Samantha._

"_We are sorry but you broke the law," he said with a small smile. "Felix, Demitri?"_

_Samantha held onto Toby and started backing up with a growl._

"_You get the boy," Demitri muttered._

"So...they ended Toby and Samantha?" Esme asked.

Laurent growled and Victoria snarled.

"Yes," James said cautiously.

"And we plan on getting revenge for them both by ending HER!" Laurent snarled at me.

"Woah, dude is that really necessary?" Emmett asked.

"YES!" Victoria screeched at him.

"Um...okay..." Jasper said a little weirded out.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

They took a step closer.

"So if you don't mind we will be taking her and leaving now," Laurent said.

Esme, Rosealie and Alice crossed there arms. Carlise held up a hand and the other boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I really don't think you should do that," Carlise told them.

They narrowed there eyes and stopped in there tracks, shifting there gaze from me to the Cullens.

"Why not?" James asked crossing his arms.

"It's not right, it's not her fault," Alice chirped from beside Esme.

Victoria growled at her. Jasper responded by moving up beside her in a protective stance. James moved over beside Victoria, his eyebrows pulled down as he pulled her closer to him.

"But she is the reason Samantha's dead!" Victoria screeched.

"No she isn't! Just leave her-" Rosealie started to yell but was cut off. Victoria lunged at me. I panicked and started struggling in Emmett's grasp.

"Em! Let her go!" Jasper yelled at him. He was trying to block the nomads from coming my way with Edward.

I felt the huge heavy hands disappear off my shoulders and heard Emmett move away. I looked up at him before I took off. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Cullen's trying to block the other vampires.

I didn't stop, or look back again. I kept running. Soon I got back to my house and jumped through my window. I changed and quickly threw on jeans and a blue blouse. I grabbed a jacket and brought it downstairs with me. Edward would be here in 2 hours, so in that time, I tried to to get rid of the forest smell. After I had successfully changed my scent to smell like I had stayed inside, I went down stairs and watched T.V. I smelled like strawberry's. :)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure this will be okay?" I asked.

"Yes Bella! For the last time they are excited to meet you!" Edward tried to convince me.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yes!" he answered for the fifth time.

"Okay...are we there yet?" I asked with a small smile.

"No."

"When will we be there?" I asked.

"I don't know, a few minutes?" he rolled his eyes.

"Edward? Do you really think they will like me?"

"For the last time Bella! YES! Emmett, Carlise and Alice already like you. My mother Esme will love you, even if you had 2 heads, 8 arms and purple skin!" Edward yelled and looked over at me.

"Okay...what about Rosealie?" I asked.

"Well..she will warm up to you.." he muttered looking away.

I looked back out the window and soon a small break in the trees appeared. It was so small though that I'm sure humans wouldn't notice it. He turned down the lane and started weaving in between trees. Soon he pulled up in front of his huge white house and parked the car.

*"They are here!" I heard the high pitched voice of Alice shout.

*"ugh..." ...Rosealie.

*"Rose wait!" Alice called out. I heard footsteps running through the house.

Edward opened my door for me and held out his hand. I took it and smiled at him as he helped me out of the car. We started walking to the front door.

*"Rosey!" Emmett yelled.

*"Everyone they are here! Please just come downstairs!"I heard another female voice say closer to the door.

*"No!" Rosealie said.

Edward opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said quietly, smiling.

Everything in the house went silent.

*"Don't scare her!" Edward hissed under his breath. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Hello," a quiet voice said to my right. It was Carlise. He was standing over near a black piano on a low platform. Esme was standing next to him and they both had smiles on there face.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"I'm Esme. It's nice to finally meet you Bella,"

"Hello Esme, it's nice to meet you too,"

I could hear Emmett, Jasper and Alice upstairs trying to convince Rosealie to go downstairs. It wasn't working though.

"Welcome to our home," Carlise said.

"Thank you, it's very beautiful,"

"Where are the others?" Edward asked.

*"Look Rose, Jazz and I have to go meet our future SISTER!" Alice told her before I saw her run down the stairs.

"Alice," Edward hissed loudly. I looked at him before looking back and watching Alice stop in front of me.

"Hi Bella!" she grinned.

"Hi Alice," I said quietly.

"We will be best friends!" she practically screamed at me before giving me a big hug.

Edward made a disapproving noise and Alice let go of me.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said quietly.

"Hi Jasper," I said nervously. I felt a wave of calm sweep over me. Edward raised his eyebrows at him. He winked.

*"Please Rosey," I heard Emmett upstairs. I saw the rest of the family exchange looks.

"Oh! Edward! I know what you should do! Play a song for Bella!" Esme clapped her hands and smiled.

"You play the piano?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Carlise asked.

"Well..Esme always tells me not to show off," Edward argued.

"Just go play something!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"ummmm..."

"I'd like to hear you play," I smiled sweetly and he smiled back with narrowed eyes.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"The girl has spoken Eddie!" Jasper smirked.

"Don't call me Eddie," he frowned before taking my hand and pulling me over to the piano bench. He started playing, his fingers flying over the keys. The whole time he looked at me though.

*"Alright! Everyone out!" Esme whispered. Three seconds later, the house and surrounding area was completely empty and Edward and I where alone. He finished the first song and moved onto the next. It was what he was humming the other night.

"That's beautiful," I said.

"You inspired it," he smiled that crooked smile and I grinned back. He played the last note of the song and took his hands away from the piano. "Time for a tour," he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Let's go!" I enthused.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward and I where sitting in his room on his couch. We where talking about everything and anything.

"What's your favorite colour?" I asked him.

"Umm..blue?" he sort of asked. I laughed.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"I really don't know...I don't think I have one,"

"Really?" he asked laughing.

*"Edward!" I heard Alice say downstairs. "Stop asking those pointless questions! Do something more fun! She must be bored out of her mind!"

*"Why? I don't think she is!" he asked while I pretended to look around the room. I'm 'human' so I can't hear anything they say. It should be to quiet and fast for me, but it's not.

She huffed. I then heard two pairs of quick, quiet footsteps coming towards Edwards room. There was a soft knock on the door and then a soft voice.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure," Edward said.

Alice skipped in followed by Jasper. They stopped in front of the couch we where on.

"There will be a thunderstorm tonight!" Alice gushed.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you game?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Well.."

"Bella should come!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

Edward's face lit up. He looked over at me, very excited.

"Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

A huge grin spread across his face. I smiled back before saying,

"So what am I going too?" They laughed. I think it was baseball because I've seen them play it before in a thunderstorm, but they didn't know that. For all I knew, they could be talking about something on T.V. or Golf!

**K so I'll try and update faster next time. But u know what makes me type my story really fast? reviews. I forgot about for like 2 weeks! u could have had the next chapter by now if you only wrote like a sentence! btw most of the stuff Bella hears the cullens say is with her vampire hearing so they dont know she can hear it.**

**Password!: snow!**

**Question: what did u do over march break?**

**Review please 3**


	15. Chapter 15 It Begins

**Hey people! I'm back and my internet is working again so i can actually post chapters! it wasn't working last time so that chapter wasn't up as fast as I wanted it to be! srry :(**

**Remember:**

**Italics-thoughts**

**stuff the vampires say that Bella shouldn't hear as a human is marked with a *.**

**I don't own twilight...:(**

**Chapter 15- It Begins**

_knock, knock, knock._

I raced down the stairs at that noise. Edward's here! I threw open the door and he smiled that smile.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi!"

"So are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes!"

"Let's go then," Edward took my hand and pulled me out the door. I shut it and we walked down the steps. I stopped.

"That is a very large jeep!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Edward laughed.

He followed me around to one side and helped me get in before running around to the driver side.

"So where is this wonderful baseball game going to happen?" I asked him trying to start conversation.

"It's a secret," he teased.

"Well can I be part of this so called secret?" I asked him.

"...Nahhh," he winked at me.

I pouted but he just laughed.

"Do you really want to know where this magical place is?" he asked me. Then the car stopped moving and he zipped around to open my door.

"Of Course!" I rolled my eyes.

He helped me out of the Jeep.

"Then follow the yellow brick road!" he said offering me his hand. I took it and he lead me into the forest. We started walking and it started spiting. Not a lot though.

"So are you excited?" he asked.

"Sure! Why not? I'm about to watch vampires play baseball!" _close up and again._

"You should be because tonight, it's girls against boys, with the exception of Carlise. Esme just likes to watch and make sure we play fair."

"Sounds interesting, but...where?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Don't worry we are almost there!"

Soon enough, I could see the clearing up ahead and hear slight bickering.

*" She's coming! I can't believe this!" Rosealie was furious. I can tell she doesn't like me.

*"Rose relax! She is what Edward wants!" Esme calmly stated.

*"Yeah! You will like her! Just give her a chance!" Alice pleaded with her sister.

Just then we broke through the trees and into the same very large clearing. As we approached the group they all turned toward us.

"It's about time you got here!" Emmett boomed. "Hi Bella! I'm Emmett,"

"Hi Emmett,"

"Let's get started!" Carlise said.

"Yay!" Alice screeched as she ran off with Jasper and Emmett. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and he ran off after the other three. Carlise and Rosealie walked after them together, whispering in hushed tones about me of course. Esme came up beside me and we started walking over where the others stopped.

"Get ready to lose!" Emmett joked.

"Yeah right! It's you who will be crying at the end of this game!" Alice retorted.

The boys ran out into the field and took there spots. Jasper was pitching, Edward was way out near the edge of the trees and Emmett was halfway between both of them. Rosealie stepped up to bat first. Jasper threw the ball and Rosealie hit it back behind Emmett. She made it to third base. Carlise stepped up next. He hit it farther then Rosealie but Edward caught it. Alice hit it to the left of Emmett and he ran for it. Both Rosealie and Alice made it home though.

"Alright all three of you have hit the ball! Its time to switch!" Esme called out.

"What!" Rosealie and Alice screeched.

"YES!" Emmett and Jasper yelled giving each other a high five.

"Not far! I didn't know we would be playing THAT way!" Alice complained.

Esme gave her a look and soon the game was going again. The boys hit, the girls hit, the boys hit, the girls hit. Well, it was more like the boys hit, the girls and Carlise hit, the boys hit, the girls and Carlise hit.

It was fun to watch up close. They argued, teased, joked and smacked talked!Alice and Emmett even got a little violent.

Alice was pitching and Edward was going to hit the ball. Then her face went blank, her eyes in a far away place. She must be having a vision.

"STOP!" she shouted and they all ran over to where Esme and I where standing.

*"What happened Alice?" Carlise asked.

*"They heard us playing and want to join, they are running here now," Alice explained.

Seven pairs of golden eyes glanced quickly over at me. I pretended to be confused and tried to hold onto that emotion. Jasper still look at me the longest though, unsure of what to make of my quickly changing feelings that must not have made much sense to him. I looked at him, pulling my eyebrows together and frowning.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward told me. The rest of his family where running away to different parts of the field but Edward stayed with me. I must have missed what the plan was.

"For what?"

He looked at me and it looked like he wasn't going to tell for a moment but then he sighed.

"Nomads are coming and I don't know how they will react to you," he explained.

"Oh," I said looking at my feet.

They continued playing but the game lost all fun and competition. They didn't hit the ball very far now and didn't talk much either. Emmett was up. He held the bat above his head and Alice got ready to throw the ball to him.

A slow breeze brushed past everyone blowing my hair behind my back. Everyone froze, including me, at the scent that clung to the wind. Soft footsteps sounded in the forest on the other side of the field.

Alice, Rosealie and Carlise all turned around so they where facing the three vampires that came into view. James, Victoria and Laurent. Again.

"Hey there," Emmett said with a wave and friendly smile.

"Hello, we thought we heard someone playing a game," Laurent greeted them.

"Mind if we join?" Victoria asked.

"No not at all," Esme agreed.

"Some of us where leaving anyway, you can take there place," Carlise suggested.

"Alright, we will bat first!" James smiled.

Edward took my hand and slowly started to edge away from the rest of the group. Emmett and Alice looked over and started to follow. A small breeze blew past us, blowing my hair past my face. I suddenly heard a hiss and felt Edwards strong arms wrap around me and pushed me into Alice.

Edward was crouched snarling violently and blocked James. Alice pushed me behind her as the rest of the Cullens came to Edwards side. Victoria and Laurent rushed over to James and backed him up.

"She's with us," Carlise stated.

James growled.

"She's human.." Laurent pointed out confused.

"Yes," Sarcastic Rosealie rolled her eyes.

"It seems like even after this morning we still have a lot to learn about each other," Victoria said straightening up. Laurent nodded and also came out of his crouch. James didn't move though. Edward growled.

"James," Laurent put his hand on his shoulder.

"We could still talk, would you like to come back to our home and learn more if you are still interested?" Carlise offered.

"Yes, I think that would be fine," Laurent agreed.

"Well they where just leaving to get the cars so come back with us," Esme suggested. Edward and Alice both took my hands and started pulling me along. Emmett walked behind me. When we stepped inside the cover of the trees, Edward scooped me up into his arms and started running with Alice and Emmett close behind.

We soon reached the Jeep and Edward threw open the side door and tucked me into the back seat. Emmett slide in beside me and Alice and Edward got in the front.

"Emmett," Edward said quietly.

Emmett must have understood because his large hands where zooming around strapping the seat belts together. There where so many and they where so confusing, I don't know how he figured it out.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"As far away from Forks as possible," Edward growled.

"Wait no! What about Charlie? I can't just leave!" I shouted in protest.

"She's right Edward," Alice agreed.

"He's a tracker Alice we have to get her away!" Edward argued.

Emmett looked up from his hands then. "A tracker?"

"Ya I read his thoughts, he won't stop now,"

"Well what is Charlie going to think I can't just disappear, he will go crazy and your family will have to go into hiding!" I worried.

*"Not the first time," Emmett muttered.

"It's okay Bella I will make sure Rosealie and Esme watch out for Charlie," Edward said.

"Edward stop," Alice said calmly.

He glared over at her and sped up.

"Edward turn around,"

"NO Alice we need to keep going!"

"Edward wait! I can't just leave!" I told him. I need to fix this somehow.

"No Bella. I need to get you away, far away," Edward forced out calmly.

"Edward she's right. We need to think this through," Emmett spoke up.

Edward growled in frustration as we teamed up on him. The car slowed down as Edward thought about the risks and options. Suddenly Edward jerked the steering wheel around and did a sharp u turn in the middle of the road. The car sped up again and Edward finally caved.

"Fine, but I will get you far away from here after, I will if it's the last thing I do,"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I slammed the door in my fathers shocked face and practically ran to my truck, throwing my bag in the back. I hopped in the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway. Then I floored it, pushing my truck to go as fast as it could.

_THUMP!_

Something smashed into the side of my car and made me jump. The door on my side was pulled open. Edward sat down beside me and nudged me over to the passenger side, taking the steering wheel from me. He slammed the door shut and pushed the truck faster.

"Alice is in the car behind us," he said.

_THUMP!_

I looked out through the window behind me and saw Emmett.

"James is following us," Edward explained. I knew that already though. His footsteps where not far away.

We where speeding down roads, headlights off on both cars and Emmett on the back watching for James. The trees surrounded us on both sides of the road and were a blur of green and brown.

Edward turned onto the road leading up to his house. The house came into view and Emmett appeared at my door, ripping it open. He pulled me out before the car stopped. I was squished to his rock hard chest as he ran me into the house.

"He's following us!" Edward fumed.

Emmett set me down carefully and I was able to see everyone in the room. Carlise and Esme where holding each others hands by the door. Emmett walked over to Rosealie, by the stairs, immediately and wrapped his arm around her waist. Alice and Jasper where standing beside each other and to my surprise, Laurent was here too.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent muttered.

"We have to kill him," Emmett clarified.

"Oh dear...well I don't want to get involved in any of this. I think I will go up north and visit that other clan like you suggested Carlise," Laurent decided before disappearing out the door and into the night.

"Rosealie or Esme, could one of you go and change clothes with Bella so the tracker will lose her scent," Carlise suggested.

Esme walked over, swung me into her arms and ran upstairs. She put me down in a dark room and a shirt was thrown at me. As I changed I heard the soft mummer of the others downstairs, planning what was going to happen. I need to fix this! I need to stop this before someone gets hurt! Esme dragged me back downstairs and Alice popped up in front of my face.

"You are coming with Jasper and I," she explained.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

**So there it is! srry i havent been able to write this chapter very well. It was hard to come up with good ideas! ill try and be faster but i have to warn u that im graduating on the 24th from grade 8 and thts a big thing! im going 2 the beach this weekend with a group of ppl to get a good tan, then i have my dress and shoes and make up and hair and nails...IM SOOO EXCITED! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 hiding from my problems

**Heeeeeeeey! Srry I took such a long time 2 update but I just bought myself a laptop so now I can go on the computer and type this story whenever I want! good news for you guys! :D enjoy this chapter and I hope I can get this story finished soon…**

**Remember:**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own twilight…SM does…**

…**.PLEASE REVIEW!...**

**Chapter 16 hiding from my problems **

"Bella are you still awake?" Alice asked from the passenger seat.

"Yes," I mumbled.

We had been driving all night. Last night, I had rushed out into the dark night with Alice to the black car Jasper had waiting. I jumped into the back seat and stayed in the same position for 10 hours. We are headed for a hotel in Phoenix. I think jasper wanted one near an airport just in case something happens. The thought of something bad happening made me shudder. I have been trying to find a solution to my issue with the three vampires and now I have to worry about James hurting someone because of the way I smell when I'm 'human'.

"Bella? Did you hear me? I said it will be about another 20mins before we are at the hotel but we have just crossed into Phoenix," Alice repeated her parse for me.

"Okay," I whispered.

_Great, another 20 mins in this damn car…_

20 mins of wallowing later and we pulled into the hotel parking lot. The sun was just starting to rise so we grabbed our bags and booked it into the hotel lobby. I went over and sat down on a chair while Alice went to check us in.

I just felt so overwhelmed. I'm worried for Edward and his family and other people who could get involved in this. I'm guilty for not doing something to stop it. I'm nervous that Alice or Jasper might find out who I really am. I'm scared about Victoria or Laurent finding me or how the Cullen clan would react if they found out I am really a vampire. I'm also sad about how much I hurt my dad when I was leaving.

I heard a thunk of all the bags and suitcases hitting the ground next to me.

"Are you okay?" Jasper's quiet caring yet strained voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered him just as quietly.

"Okay we are in room 1022," Alice appeared holding out three room keys. We each took one before heading to the elevator. The door closed and we started going up.

_**DING**_

The elevator came to a stop and we hopped out into the hallway. A long hallway.

"We will be closer to the end," Alice huffed and started walking at a slow speed. We followed. About halfway down the hallway a door was opened.

"Joe, hurry up!" called out a middle aged woman in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Coming!" a voice from inside the room responded.

"Why are we up so early?" a sour, half-asleep voice mumbled. A teenager stumbled out of the room. He was dressed in all black, obviously goth.

"Because Jerry, the early bird gets the worm!" the woman explained.

Just then another door farther up opened.

"Janet, you need to hold mommy's hand," a lady with blond hair in her late 20s said to a little girl with short blond hair, not older than four. The woman was also holding a toddler with brown hair.

"John, get the stroller for Jack," she said to someone in the hotel room.

Finally we made to our room. Alice opened the door and we all dropped our things in front of it after it was closed.

The room was split into three different rooms. The bathroom was right beside the door leading to the hallway. It was a good size.

Then there was the main room. It had a couch, a loveseat and two arm chairs. In the center of all that there was a coffee table. The coffee table had a few old looking magazines and a remote control for the T.V. The T.V. was directly in front of the table press up against the wall on a big wooden thing, that resembled a dresser and a desk. Beside the T.V. on the desk/dresser was an open space that was the desk part. There was a phone, pens and pencils, and pads of paper. Sitting in the center of this desk was a menu for room service.

_I hope Jasper and Alice don't notice that._

"Are you hungry Bella?" Jasper asked.

_...wow…_

"No no, I'm fine," I respond.

"Let one of us know when you are and we will order something for you," Alice smiled, before scoping up all of our things by the door and skipping to the back of the main room. I followed her as she opened up the last door.

It was a bedroom. It had a bed, a dresser, a bedside table and a chair. There was an alarm clock and a small vase of flowers on the bedside table. The wall parallel to the door was a big window, taking up most of the wall. The dresser was on the left wall, the bed on the right. Alice dumped everything beside the bed before rushing around it to the window. She was glistening slightly as the sun slowly came above the horizon. Before it could get too high in the sky, Alice jerked the dark curtains shut over the window. The room was dark as she turned to me and said:

"It's probably better if we keep these closed,"

I nodded my head in agreement before sitting on the bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep now," I informed her.

"Okay," she said before leaving the room, the door closing with a click.

I sat there in silence, wondering what I should do.

_I could leave tonight and track James myself. Alice and Jasper would notice though and come and find me. I don't even know where to start looking for him anyway. I could show them who I am. How would they react, though. Would they be angry that I endangered their family? Would they hurt me? Would they kill me? What if they told the rest of their family? Then I could have two clans of older angry vampires trying to kill me! What do I do? I need to stop this before someone gets hurt or killed. Although, I wouldn't mind them killing James for me…I have NO experience in this type of stuff._

I buried myself in the covers and closed my eyes, desperately trying to stop think and relax a little. I must have been that way for hours. Of course, sleep never came.

**Okay! There was chapter 16! Srry it was short. Getting close to the end of this story don't worry though I'm thinking about writing it in the Cullens point of view. maybe calling it "Who is she?". I am going to write another story first though. I don't know what to call it yet though…. HAPPY CANADA DAY! Haha I know not all of you r Canadian but hey, I love my country and the fireworks (Canada day is on july 1****st**** so it might not be Canada day anymore)**

**Question: what it your fave holiday and why?**

**Password: pumpkin**

**Review please it makes me soooooo happy :D**


	17. Chapter17 The seconds tick by

**Helllloooooooo ppl of the world! :D I just remembered that I never put bellas vampire outfit on. Her outfit is actually one of my old favorite outfits from like a year ago. I couldn't find any good pics though… So I put it on, took a pic and now it's my profile pic. that's what Bella wears whenever she's a vampire.**

**Remember: **

**Anything vampires say that humans don't hear(but Bella does) is marked with a ***

**I won't and never will own twilight… :'(**

**Chapter 17- The seconds tick by and it's killing me**

"What do you think they are doing right now?" I asked the two, statue like older vampires. Both their heads snapped up.

"I don't know Bella, probably still looking for James," Alice said.

"Did they call yet?" I asked another question, hoping to hear news about anything that had something to do with Edward.

"No," Jasper answered.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked again.

Alice sighed before getting up from the desk chair and coming to sit beside me on the couch. Jasper was in the armchair.

"Bella, everything is fine! I promise. They are together in groups, and protecting Charlie. I'm sure they are getting closer to catching James every day. And yes, it's good that they haven't called yet because that means that nothing has happened yet. It means they are close to the tracker and don't want to risk him over hearing them," she reassured me with a smile.

"I guess that makes sense," I agreed.

Then everyone went quiet again, staring back at the T.V. None of us where actually watching it though. We sat there for what seemed like days but I knew it was only a few hours.

*"Alice, what time did Edward say she needed to eat?" Jasper asked quietly.

*"I don't remember, I'll just ask her if she's hungry every once and a while," Alice responded.

Alice then turned to me and said:

"Bella are you hungry?"

Since they didn't know when I was supposed to eat I just said no.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice I'm fine I'll go downstairs and get something tomorrow morning," I told her.

"Okay," she sighed. Everything went silent. We watched the T.V. for hours. I would sometimes get up and walk around, looking for something to do. My babysitters eyes would always follow my every move. At some point, I played tic tac toe with Alice, but she always won. Then I went back to sitting on the couch beside her, staring at the T.V. again.

*"Alice, the maid is just down the hall…" Jasper warned.

*"Oh!" she got up and grabbed the sign on the desk. I heard the maid's footsteps in the first room as she made the bed. Alice hooked the sign to the door handle before closing it with a click.

I got up and went into the bedroom. Everything was the same as last night. Sheets pulled back, bags on the floor curtains closed. I looked around the room looking for something to distract me.

I walked over closer to the window. The curtains where closed but not enough. A small thread of light was peeking through the middle. I gripped the edges and pulled them back. The sun immediately lit up the room. I could feel the heat on my skin and it felt nice. I never knew that I missed this place so much. I looked down at the early morning traffic. The cars weaving in between each other, the people dashing across the street when they could. I could only hope that James and Victoria wouldn't be able to find me here in this busy city.

I shut the curtains firmly making sure no light escaped into the room. I sat down on the bed not knowing what to do with myself.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring._

I flew off the bed and into the main room.

"Okay…..yes everything is fine….alright…..bye," Jasper flipped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Edward," Alice said from the other side of the room.

I opened my mouth to ask what he said or why he called when Alice spoke up.

"He's coming. Edward has boarded a plane and will be here tomorrow morning. Then Jasper and I will help hunt the nomads down. Edward has gotten nervous because James got on a plane taking him here a while ago and will be arriving tonight," she explained.

"James is coming here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes but don't worry, he won't touch you," Jasper tried to calm me down by sending his calming waves towards me, but stopped when I glared.

"Let me call my mom please! She could come home any day now and that would be the first place he'd look!"

"She's got a point," Jasper agreed.

"Okay," Alice handed me her phone.

I dialed my home phone number and waited for the machine. My mom's perky voice screamed in my ear.

" _**Hey there! This is Renee, Phil and Bella!"**_I can't believe she hasn't changed it yet. _**"We are out right now so leave us a message after the beep!"**_

**Beep.**

"Mom it's me. Please listen to me and stay in Florida. I can't explain to you why right now but do this for me and stay there until I call back and tell you otherwise. You can reach me at this number," Alice was writing it out on a piece of paper as I read it. "Bye. I love you,"

I pressed end and gave the phone back to her.

"Are you hungry yet?" Alice asked me. I looked at the clock to see it was almost lunchtime.

"um…yeah I'll go get something downstairs," I walked over to the door and they both stood up. "No, it's okay I can go alone,"

"I don't think Edw-" Alice started.

"I'll just be downstairs. Besides there are windows everywhere in the lobby, people could see you," I tried to reason with them.

Alice sighed in defeat. "Okay….but take my phone," she said pushing some buttons and handing it to me. I took it and looked at the screen. It was all set up. I just had to press talk and it would call Jasper's phone. Or as it was labeled: **Jazzy**3 (- heart)

I looked at them before leaving. They looked like parents, nervous about leaving their child to get on the bus on the first day of school.

I pushed the button to summon the elevator. It dinged and the doors opened. I waited as a family of 6 excited the elevator, pushing a luggage cart filled with at least 8 bags. The father nodded to me as the cart bumped over the crack and into the hallway.

"Your pretty," a little voice chirped. I looked down at a little black haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a little pink dress with a flowery pattern and a bead flower on top. She looked around 4 or 5.

"Not as pretty as you," I said with a smile." I like your dress," The little girl beamed at me. I wish I could have one someday, but I can't.

"Stella! Come on sweetie!" called her mother.

I got on the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. When I stepped off I was right. Alice and Jasper would have never been able to stay sparkle free down here. There were windows EVERYWHERE and don't even get me started on the amount of people!

I walked over to the small café and sat at a table. Alice had given me money but I was so not going to eat anything. But if I didn't spend some of it they would get suspicious, so I got a small coffee and a muffin. I pretended to sip the coffee and ripped the muffin to pieces. After about ten minutes I decided to go back to the room. What stopped me was:

**Ring Ring Ring! RING RING RING!**

Alice's phone had a different ring tone then Jasper's, that insisted I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella!" my mom's terrified voice echoed in my ears.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella!" she shrieked.

"Mom!" I got up and walked to a more privet place by some water fountains near a bathroom. A person working at the café gave me the evil eye as she walked around the counter to clean up my mess.

"You will listen to me and only speak when I say so. Understood? Say yes or no," a voice commanded.

"Yes," I whispered.

I knew that voice, it was the tracker.

It was James.

He had found me at last.

**So sorry I'm taking such a long time. My goal is to finish this story before the next year and if I'm lucky before school! But it's hard to do that when you people don't push me to write with reviews! I'm ganna try and write part of the next chapter, but first I gotta go work out.**

**Question: whats your fave twilight character?**

**Password: goats**

**P.S. I put the little girl's dress on my profile.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Let's finish this

**Hey I'm back! Next chapter! Im almost done I have more ideas for this story though but im really excited about my next story!**

**Remember:**

**Anything vampires say that human can't hear(but Bella does) is marked with a ***

**James: sooooo…..go on…say it!**

**Me:…say what?...**

**Victoria: you know what!**

**Me:(running for life from scary but awesome vampires) no I don't!**

**Laurent: say it or we will eat you!**

**Me:….I…I-I-I….don't own twilight… :'(**

**Chapter 18-Let's finish this**

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. Now, do you think you could get away from your friends?" James asked me.

"No," I said.

James sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. Do you think you get away from them if your mother's life was in danger?"

"Maybe," I pondered.

"That's a slightly better answer but Bella, your mother really didn't need to be involved in this. So, I'll ask you one more time, can you get away from your friends? If not then mommy will be in trouble," I heard a strange clicking noise in the back round. Something only a vampire would hear.

"Bella? Bella! Please no, no…"

"Mom?"

"Will you get away?" James practically growled.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good, go to your old house and there will be a number for you to call. Please don't take to long Bella, I don't have all day. See you soon," he sang.

Then the line went dead and I was left standing alone and afraid in the lobby.

I recovered from my shock and jumped on an elevator. I got off and opened the door to my hotel room. Alice and Jasper where in the same place as before.

I put the phone on the desk.

"So did u get something to eat?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did," I answered automatically.

"Ok well you might want to go make sure your stuff is all packed up ok? We are going to leave soon for the airport," Jasper suggested.

I nodded my head and walked into the separate bedroom. I threw in my dirty clothes and anything that might have been clean(I really didn't care anymore)in my bag.

I thought about what I was going to do. How was I going to get away from Alice and Jasper? I zipped up my bag and pick it up by the handle. Could I leave now? No they would expect me back within 1 hour at the latest. I dumped my bag near the door and walked back to the couch.

I stared at the T.V. for what felt like hours, racking my brain for anything, when it came to me. The airport had a bathroom with two doors. I could slip out one of them and leave for my house. I would have to be quick though, but I have never had any problem with that. If James, Victoria and Laurent have only gotten close to catch me once but still couldn't then I could get out of the airport and make it to my house with spare time.

What am I going to do when James gets me though? I have no ideas for that at all…oh well. I will get an idea when the time comes. I looked around becoming aware of my surroundings for the first time in hours. Alice and Jasper were still sitting on the couch.

I looked at the clock. 3:30pm. My head whipped around when I heard Alice gasp. She was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, as if he would see what she was seeing. "What do you see?" he spoke softly and calmly.

Alice reached out blindly and found a piece of paper and pen on the coffee table in front of her. Her hands began to draw a picture before moving onto another page. As she drew she explained things that didn't show in the picture.

"It's very dark…the tracker! He's there! He's watching something…the room is very big…it's leading into another room," her hands stopped drawing after the third picture. A look of horror came onto her face. Jasper gripped her hands again and Alice held onto them as if her life depended on it.

"Bella? NO! BELLA! Where's Bella!" she screeched.

"I'm right here Alice!" I exclaimed confused. Then I understood, she knows what I'm going to do. Her eyes went back to normal and she was seeing the real world again. Both of their eyes met mine. Jasper's held confusion and Alice's held fear and knowing.

"Oh..sorry Bella..i just…We should really be going, Edward and the others will be landing soon," Alice said.

Jasper nodded and stood up.

"Let's go now, just in case the plane gets here earlier then expected," he suggested.

We all agreed and gathered our things, preparing to check out.

*******************************Later**************************************************

I sat in the airport chair, debating whether to stay or go.

Then that song popped into my head.

_Should I stay or should I go! _

_If I stay there will be trouble!_

_And if I go there will be double!_

Ok..no matter how much that song fits my problems, right now is so not the time!

"Um..I'm going to the washroom over there I will be right back," Alice began to stand up but I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. She froze raising one eyebrow at me.

"Alice I don't need a bathroom buddy, I'll be fine!" I reasoned with her.

"Fine," she muttered before plopping back down in her chair, arms crossed.

I turned and walked slowly and casually to the bathroom. I pushed the door open and let it swing shut before running. I pushed open the other door and made a mad dash for the exit.

I pushed through people and dodged around bags as I finally made it outside.

I ran as fast as I possibly could(that's REALLY fast) and not one human saw me. I made it to my house and walked up the front steps.

My clothes hung a little loosely on me now and I held up my pants as I reached for the key under the plant pot. I opened the door with one hand and pushed it shut with my foot.

I set the key down on the ledge beside the door and raced into the kitchen. As promised, there was a number on the white board. It stuck in my vampire mind, as I tripped into the living room over my long pants, to get the phone.

My pale white fingers flew over the buttons as I dialed the number. I put the phone to my ear and listened as it rang twice before it was answered. I eased myself back into human form so I was ready to go when I had to leave and find James.

"Very good Bella, that was faster then I thought,"

"Is my mom okay?" I asked worried.

"now, now Bella I'm the one asking questions aren't I? So you got away from your friends? No one is with you or will follow you?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"good. Now you know that old Ballet studio?" James asked again.

"Yes, and I know how to get there!" I stated.

"Well that's good, I'll see you soon Bella," he spoke before the phone went dead.

I turned to leave when something came to my mind. He was going to drink my blood. I don't know if it's possible to drink another vampires blood but it might be if I stay human. What blood is he going to drink though? I haven't had anything since maybe a week before the baseball game..

I grabbed a belt and rolled up my pants before flying out of the house and into the wild. I quickly chased down 3 coyotes and had myself a nice supper before running back to my house I threw the belt inside and unrolled my pants as I changed into a human Bella. Then I ran at my old human pace that was slightly sped up and less clumsy.

I made it to the ballet studio and opened the door, hoping that I wasn't to late and could finally end this.

**So there is the next chapter. I am almost done this story for now but I will write it in the cullens pov and maybe even write more of who I really am. But this is just sort of like the twilight story with my twist. Now im thinking about writing a chapter of the story I am doing after this one soon, maybe before I finish this, should I wait to write it or start it now? Put ur opinion in a review.**

**Password: mars bars**

**Question: whats your faveorite type of chocolate bar or candy?**


	19. Chapter 19 BURN BABY BURN

**Ok dokey people! This is one of the last chapters. Not the last, just close to the last. **

**Remember:**

**Anything vampires say that human can't hear(but Bella does) is marked with a** ***.**

**I don't own twilight…. I do have a terrible cold though…**

**Chapter 19- BURN, BABY BURN!**

I heard the squeak of the door as it swung shut behind me and slammed closed. It was pitch black but I could still see. I was in the front room. There are two different studios that dancers dance in. One faces the front, the other faces the back.

The main room has two benches on both sides of the rectangular room, pushed against the walls. Then at the end of the room is a tall desk. The studio doors are in front of the desk but behind the benches. Then right when you walk in the room there is a door to the left labeled supply.

I peek through the locked door to the one in the front. It looks the same as when I was a child. Half the room is walled with windows, the other half has bars for stretching and a few mirrors.

Slowly I turn around and face the other studio. It was still as dark as night in the building, but this door was left propped open. I took a few steps toward it and stopped in the archway. I scanned the room.

This studio was at least twice the size as the other one and only had around 4 thin, floor length windows on one wall. The curtains were pulled shut. There was a small table in the middle of the room. The table held a small, very outdated looking T.V. There were a few tapes sitting beside it. I looked at the labels with my awesome night-vision vampire eyes and read what some of them said.

_**Bella's first dance recital…a day at the zoo..fun with Grandma…**_

I knew these tapes. My mother would always film me when I was younger, and they always ended with me getting hurt or lost, and my mother would freak out, calling my name…

OH SHIT!

_Click._

That same strange clicking noise I heard over the phone and:

"Bella? Bella!"

It was at the zoo. I had gotten out of my mother's sight while looking at the zebras when I was 7.

I felt my mouth drop as I realised that James never had my mother and tricked me.

"Hello Bella," speak of the devil. His mocking voice came from behind me and I quickly turned around and took a few steps back. He was twirling the remote to the little T.V. in his hands.

I glanced at the T.V. one more time and saw the picture freeze on little 7 year old me, in the middle of running out of a crowd towards the camera.

"Yes, I guess you have pieced this together by now but you see, this is so much easier without your mother involved," he 'explained'.

He

walked past me and put the remote down on the table, picking up something from behind the stack of videos. It was a little silver movie camera. The one from my house here in Phoenix. He flipped the screen open and pushed a button on the top. He turned around and ran at me, pushing me against the nearest wall.

"I decided to make a little film of our time here for Edward because you see Bella, this was just to easy," he smirked.

_Stupid idiot! We will see just how easy it is when the night is done._

I want to rip his head off right now..but I have already tried attacking older, bigger and more experienced vampires in the past head on.(it doesn't work) I have to wait for the right moment to sneak up on him.

The idiot just kept blabbering on about how victorious he was and how I was weak and Edward was stupid and then he said something that caught my attention.

"…I was very surprised to see your little pixie friend. She was the only one to escape me you know. That stupid old vampire changed her before I could get to her and-"

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

He just smiled evilly and bent his head a little closer so he could look in my eyes.

_Creep.._

"Let's get started shall we? I suppose your vegie vamps will start looking for you?" he said before grabbing my arm and tossing my across the room.

I slowly stood up and he was finally there by the time I was on two feet again. He bent my arm back awkwardly and I made it snap into a broken human arm.

_Wow! I didn't know I could do that! SO COOL!_

I let out a small scream for effect. After all, he did want a dramatic movie! I heard his low chuckle and forced back a growl. He took the back of my shirt and smashed me into a mirror. It shattered around me and scattered around by my feet. I snatched a piece as it fell past my hands behind me and forced it back and forth to break my sort of human skin, near my long vein that loops its way through my arm. You know, the one that you had to slice if you are trying to kill yourself. I just hoped that my theory would work. I felt a small sting and a felt liquid flow slowly, but surely down my arm.

James froze and his eyes went pitch black. I knew I had done it. He was holding onto threads, trying to resist the smell of my blood. Well actually it was the blood of the coyotes I had earlier. I guess it smelled good though.

He threw me to the ground and I felt his arms pin me down. His teeth sank into my cut and he drank greedily. I closed my eyes and waited for the perfect moment to strike. As the blood left my system and flowed into his, I felt myself becoming hungry again.

_Great… _

Soon I just stopped letting him take blood from my arm period, trying to save at least half for myself so I wouldn't be staving after this was done. Finally he gave up and sat up on his knees picking up the camera and putting it back in his palm.

I looked through a small gap between my eyelid when I heard his footsteps. His back was to me as he left through the door.

For a second, I was panicking that I had missed my chance to kill him when I heard him pick up the phone at the front desk. I opened my eyes fully and watched as he dialed the numbers.

"What happened to your little human, Cullen's? Maybe you should come to Debbie's ballet studio and find out. Don't worry though, I made a movie for you," he gloated before hanging up. The he spoke out loud to the camera flipping it around his way and walking backwards towards me again.

"Do you want one last look of your human?" He asked.

This is it.

I changed into a vampire and jumped up into the ceiling beams all at the same time before James turned around to face where I was laying.

The camera pointed at the spot I was last and James held such a confused expression I almost laughed. He took a few steps forward.

"Wha-?" he began before I dropped from the ceiling and onto his back. I pinned him down brought my face to meet his.

"You!" he said surprised. I let a huge grin spread across my face before letting my face only change human for a split second. Shock crossed his features and his eyes bulged.

"Yes," I whispered, tipping his head a little more, obviously an uncomfortable angle. "Me." I stated.

Then, in a quick twist of my arm he was dead, or as dead as he could be for now. After hearing the satisfying snap I dropped his head on the ground beside the rest of him. I stood up and looked around.

_Hmmmm… FLOORBOARDS!_

I ripped them up quickly and piled them in the middle of the room.

I dragged his body over with one hand and carried his head with the other. I ripped both of his arms and legs off before tearing his torso up some more. I then turned my attention to the wood. I made a small tepee and placed his head under it. I scattered the remains of his body around or on top of the tepee.

_Ah great! How am I going to start the fire!_

I looked around the room for anything that could help, but there was nothing in here! So I walked out into the main room and looked in the desk drawers. Nothing. I scanned the main room one more time.

_I'm such an idiot!_

I walked over to the supply closet and pushed the door open. There were shelves for walls! And they were packed with stuff, I bet half of it hadn't been touched for years.

I tore things off the shelf and pushed them a side. The only shelf untouched was the one at the very top, but there was nothing up there. I decided to look though. I climbed up the shelves and there, sitting on the top shelf was a box of matches.

_Wow….._

I raced back into the studio. A few pieces of James were wiggling and twitching as I scratched the match across the bottom of the box. It lit up immediately and I threw it on the pile. It slowly caught on fire before the whole thing spread.

I smiled at my small victory.

_Burn, baby burn!_

**Almost done! What do you all think about what bella did? I remember one of you asking me to make a good fight scene, was that good enough or should I have made it better? Sorry I'm not very good at this stuff.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Password;) thanksgiving!**

**Question: what is your favorite time of day? Morning? Night? Tell me! **


	20. Chapter 20 the truth comes out

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. *sniff sniff* this is the last chapter for now. Please read the AN at bottom after and you will understand.**

**Remember: **

**Anything vampires say that humans can't hear(but Bella does) is marked with a *.**

**I don't own twilight..**

Chapter 20- The truth comes out

I felt as if I was one step closer to freedom. As if a little bit of the weight crushing me was slowly getting lighter. Like I could breathe again. I felt almost happy and I loved it! I wouldn't ever have to worry about James hunting me again. I wouldn't have to constantly be looking over my shoulder because only Laurent and Victoria would be looking for me and they weren't as good at tracking as James was.

I thought about this as I stood in front of the smoky fire currently burning James to ashes. Then I remembered the video camera. I walked over to where it lay on the floor a few feet away from the table. The little red lit was still on, showing that it was still recording. I bent down to pick it up when I smelt others scents and heard others breathing.

I felt my eyes go wide as I stood up, forgetting the still recording camera, and jumped up. I grabbed onto one of the many thick wooden beams that support the roof and hoisted myself up. I hoped to a different one closer to the smoke to help hide my scent and hid in the shadows as much as possible.

I heard the front door fly open not moments after I stopped moving. Edward flew into the doorway at high speed, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the fire. He made a confused face before taking a few more cautious steps into the room. He scanned every corner with his eyes, as if he expected James to jump out of a wall and bite his head off.

I heard more footsteps and the door open again as more of the Cullen clan entered the scene. The only people missing are Rosealie and Esme who are back in Forks watching Charlie and Victoria.

"Edward…what-" Carlise began.

"I don't know,"

"Where's Bel-" Alice tried.

"No clue,"

Edward spoke in a dull lifeless voice with just a hint of anger. His fists where clenched together and his eyes narrow and black as night. I have never seen him like this! He was so…angry and upset…

Carlise walked over to a place on the ground near the shattered mirror James had pushed me into. He bent down and started to examine the glass and floor.

Edward let out a viscous, frustrated roar before punching a hole in the wall. Emmett and Jasper watched before walking over towards the fire. They got really close to me. Emmet was maybe 10 feet to the left below me but Jasper stopped directly below where I was hiding.

His body went ridged and he stood frozen for almost 1 minuet…sniffing. Then his head shot up and we made eye contact. I made a move to jump towards the door but he was already in the beams grabbing my shirt and throwing me to the ground, growling the whole time. I didn't hit the ground though. I was imprisoned in Emmetts huge strong arms as he set me on my feet but kept hold of me.

I started to panic when Jasper landed on the ground in front of me and the other three Vampires walked over behind him. Edward pointed a furious finger at me and bellowed:

"WHERE IS MY BELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Why are you here child?" Carlise asked kindly. "Emmett," he said as he noticed my fidgeting and discomfort. Emmett let go of me but didn't back off. Edward and Jasper growled when I looked over their shoulders to the door.

"Please everyone let's just calm down. Now what is your name?" Carlise asked.

"um..I..M-my n-name..my n-na-me," I tried to stutter out but couldn't. I was in to much shock at how Edward was acting and reacting to things.

"JUST TELL US YOUR NAME!" Edward snarled crouching down in a threatening way.

"Edward please," Carlise tried to calm him.

"WHAT CARLISE WHAT!" he yelled straightening up again and getting in the doctors face. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE BELLA IS! I WANT TO KNOW IF SHE'S OKAY! IWANT TO KNOW WHY THIS LITTLE NEWBORN IS HERE AND WHERE SHE CAME FROM!" he turned on me now. "DID JAMES CREATE YOU? DID HE SEND YOU HERE TO DO SOMETHING FOR HIM? TELL ME **NOW** IS BELLA OKAY?"

I took a step back as he was getting very close and I was worried about what he would do right now. I opened my mouth to respond when someone else spoke.

"Bella is fine Edward just stop yelling or she won't be your Bella anymore.." Alice rolled her eyes. We all looked over to where Alice was standing by the table. She was holding the movie camera and a knowing look on her face.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm talking about Bella," she simply responded. She walked over to us and pushed Edward aside to get to me. Edward huffed and Alice grinned and winked at me before turning to the guys.

"James made a video. You should all watch it." She handed it to Carlise and they gathered around him looking confused. He played the video and we could hear noise coming from the small speakers. I just blocked it all out though. Alice turned to me.

"We should go shopping after this is done," she whispered.

I laughed.

"yeah, defiantly!" I whispered back rolling my eyes. Only Alice…

"oh, My, GOD!" Emmett exclaimed as the video ended. He looked at me with wide eyes. "BELLA! YOUR ALIVE!" he ran at me and gave me a big bear hug. Alice and I laughed as he spun me around before setting me on my feet again. Jasper cracked a smile before coming over and giving me a small hug. Carlise smiled at me did the same. Alice was grinning the whole time. The only one who confused me was Edward.

He just stood there, staring at the floor, emotionless. I walked up to him slowly stopping a few feet away from him, nervous. How will he react? He lifted his head slowly and looked into my eyes. I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine as gold met red. I was on edge, waiting for him to decide how he felt about all of this.

"…Bella.?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" I answered in the same tone. What if he didn't like me? What if he hated me? What if he attacked me? Told me to leave? To get off his land and never come back?

"Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes, it is.." I whispered.

He took a few steps closer to me, closing the distance before pulling me into a huge bone crushing hug.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered and I knew if he could cry he would have right there and then. He pulled back keeping his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Edward…I was going to but I was scared. I haven't had good experiences with other vampires so far."

"um.. not wanting to break up this beautiful moment but the buildings on fire…" Emmett interrupted.

"oh..we should go.." I stated.

"Yes we should. Let's go back to our house and we will finish talking, that way Rosealie and Esme will be there too." Carlise suggested as we left the burning studio.

I followed the Cullens, wondering what they were looking for. Emmett smirked and pointed to a red mini van. They all groaned, even Carlise, but nodded their heads and walked over. I followed. Jasper had disappeared and from the sounds that the car was making he was trying to hot wire it. Finally the Van roar to life and we all pilled in, Emmett in the drivers seat, Carlise in the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice are in the bucket seats holding hands and Edward and I are in the back seat.

We made it back to their house in record time. It was a surprise at how we made it from Phoenix to Forks in just under one day. The whole time Emmett was singing along to the oldies station and that made it seem longer. Sometimes, Edward, Jasper, Alice or even Carlsie would join in if it was a song they liked. Of course I knew a total of zero songs…so I just sat there laughing at them.

We turned into the long driveway and drove through the trees. Emmett parked it in front of the house and everyone jumped out. Edward stretched his arm out and pulled me into his side as we walked towards his house. Alice and Jasper were holding hands dancing up the steps when the door burst open.

Rosealie ran out, breaking through Alice and Jaspers arms as she went and jumped into Emmetts arms. She gave him a long kiss on the lips before speaking.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you to Rose. Nothing happened to you I hope," he asked while setting her down and wrapping his arm around her waist.

They kept talking to each other quietly. Esme and Carlise are doing the same thing as we all walked into the house.

"Who is that?" I heard Rosealie whisper to Emmett in the hallway.

Edward and I sat down on the couch and Alice and Jasper sat on the other side. Carlise and Esme cuddled up on the loveseat, while Emmett and Rosealie sat in a chair. Emmett sat there with Rosealie draped across his lap and they looked happier then I had ever seen them. Then again…I haven't known them that long and Rosealie never looked happy when I was around.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Carlise cleared his throat.

"So Bella-" he started.

"BELLA?" Rosealie exclaimed.

"Ya Rose that's Bella,"

"But..How..I-I don't understand…" she seemed shocked and frustrated.

"I don't either but we will soon if you could let Bella explain," Alice said. Rosealie nodded and everyone's attention turned back to me.

"Well…I…It was just after my 16th birthday, I had just gotten my license and took the car for a drive. I was on the highway when the car was suddenly in the air flying far away from civilization. It landed somewhere in the wilderness.

I was pulled out of the car by a little boy, maybe 4 or 5. He had bright red eyes and light brown hair. He was the one who changed me. He bit me but was pulled away by a woman around 20 with blonde hair. I stayed out there for around a week discovering what I was and what I could do.

The Volturi came and took me to Volturra. They killed the woman and child. They were going to kill me but let me live because I didn't cause and trouble. I moved here to get out of sunny places and live with my dad. Unfortunately the woman was Victoria's actual blood related sister and Laurent's mate. They have been hunting me ever since the woman was killed. I have been a vampire for almost half a year to a year now and um..you saw in the video..i have gifts.."

"Wait…gifts? As in more then one?" Esme asked.

"Yes…I'm a shield and a shifter."

"A shifter? I have never heard of that before," Carlise muttered.

"Yeah..I am the only vampire so far with that gift. As a shield I can prevent other vampires mental gifts like Edwards, Aros and Janes. I can't stop Jaspers though…"

Jasper looked smug as everyone looked at him.

"As a shifter I can change into any living thing possibly. When I change though, the scent smells a little sour. I only smell normal when I'm in my normal form which is right now. In my old human form I have a duller scent then I did before. I can also project both my gifts onto other people."

"You can! Wow! Change me into something!" Alice enthused. I smiled and laughed before closing my eyes. I concentrated on where Alice was sitting and opened my eyes. I smiled at the little blue bird that was now sitting beside Jasper on a pile of Alice's old clothes. He looked shocked. I kept concentrating on keeping her that way for a little.

Rosealie smiled before saying to me. "Can you make her pink?" I laughed before showing her. The little blue bird became a little pink bird faster than you could blink. I found it easier to do this to other people then myself because I could look at them.

Rosealie laughed as I changed Alice back to Alice.

"…okay Bella knock it off.." she narrowed her eyes at me as I laughed but changed her green hair back to black hair. Rosealie and Emmett looked like they were going to die from laughing so much.

"So Bella, I just wanted to know..why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep it a secret?" Esme asked.

"Well..I was knew to this whole life and didn't know how you would react. I was worried you would be mad or attack me or something for being on your land. It wouldn't be helpful if you kicked me out of Forks because I would have no where else to go and my parents would freak! I didn't know how we treated others of our kind and it didn't make feel any better that I had three crazy vampires after me. I didn't want to expose myself to much either because I was hiding from those nomads. I hope you understand and aren't to mad at me,"

"No Bella everything's fine of course we understand. I hope you still want to be with my son because I don't know what he would do without you!" Carlise said.

"YAY! Bella's a part of our family now!" Alice cheered.

"I am?" I asked.

"Of course you are!" Jasper rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you Bella," Edward turned to me. I smiled.

"I love you to Edward,"

We wrapped our arms around each other in a big hug.

I heard a high pitched squeal and something slammed into my side, joining our hug. It was Alice of course. I heard another squeal and loud footsteps before all three of us where lifted off the couch and on the floor with Emmett's arms wrapped around us. I heard laughter before Rosealie's face appeared behind Edwards shoulder. Then Jasper was beside her grinning. Then I felt another arm wrap around us and looked over my shoulder at Carlise and Esme.

I can't believe I put this off and didn't tell them. I almost missed out on this big happy family that I could live with forever. I almost missed all the exciting things we are going to do in the future.

"One question. What do I tell Charlie?" I asked.

**Ok! So that's it for now! I am going to write my other story then maybe come back to this one. Don't worry I will write stuff in the cullens pov first the maybe add more to this. But if you want you can always check out my other story if I can figure out how to start another one….its kinda more about the wolves but the cullens and bella will be in it too.**

**Please tell me.. what was your favorite part of this story? I really want feed back **


End file.
